


Omoni's Alphyne100 (Abovetale Edition)

by Omoni



Series: Abovetale [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lewff, Not In Chronological Order, Part of Abovetale, Silly Romance, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Attempt Aftermath, Suicide attempt description, Suicide attempt discussion, married stuff, shameless romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: A bunch of short, untold, silly, sometimes sappy, other times heartbreaking, collection of stories that occur within my AU, Abovetale. Needless to say, it WOULD help to read Abovetale in order to fully appreciate these drabbles, but if you want to try without doing so, that's fine, too!There will be NSFW chapters in this collection (of course), but I've decided to label them in case some of you don't want to read them :3.Additionally, I'll be labelling each chapter with the corresponding story related to it, so that you won't miss out!Requests are always open! If there's a story or an idea that I mention in Abovetale about these two that you would like me to tell, please let me know in the comments!Otherwise, enjoy!Note: All requested fics will be placed in order at the very end of the collection, while the regular prompted fics will remain in numerical order. This will be confusing when this updates, I know, but keep this in mind while reading, and if you wish to follow it. Thanks :3!





	1. Mellow (Better Than Fanfiction)

"What are you doing?"  
  
Alphys froze, her eyes flaring in shock. She had barely just gotten to her feet, having spent at least twenty minutes getting herself free of Undyne's full-bodied embrace, when Undyne sat up and crankily asked this.  
  
"Er," Alphys answered, blushing. She hadn't even had a chance to put her robe on. "I'm j-just... uh... going to..." She smiled shakily. "Pee?"  
  
Undyne raised an eyebrow at her. "Bullshit," she replied, smirking a little.  
  
Alphys blushed deeper, but nodded. They'd barely been married for a month and Undyne already knew her so damned well. It could be both endearing and frustrating - especially now.  
  
"Could you just... go back to sleep?" she wondered weakly. "Just for a while?"  
  
"Why?" Undyne asked, the other eyebrow going up, now. 

"I just need to..." Her eyes flicked to the closet, before going back to Undyne. "Go out for a while. Please?"

Undyne smiled, suddenly catching on. She leaned back and curled up on her side. "Alright, commencing sleep," she teased, shutting her eye.

Alphys smiled at her. "Th-thank you!" she cried, darting to the closet and grabbing a few clothes before hurriedly getting into them and rushing out of the room - then the house.

Undyne smiled wider, curling up more under the covers. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she wanted to cry. A few months ago, this would have been only in her sweetest dreams. Now, it was almost every weekend, and she couldn't help but feel that it was new every single time.

This wasn't the first time Alphys had snuck out before she woke up, and she knew it probably wouldn't be the last, either. But Undyne didn't fight it. She sometimes didn't feel like she deserved it, especially if they'd bickered the night before, but always, Alphys came though. And always, Undyne loved her more, for it.

It was only a half-hour later that her wife returned, her arms full of paper bags. She stumbled into the room and lowered them onto the bed, grinning so happily that Undyne felt another jolt to her chest. She sat up, just as Alphys held out a bag to her. She took it, and Alphys sat down beside her, the other bag in her lap.

"Dig in!" she advised cheerfully.

Undyne did, and found all of her favourite breakfast foods from Grillby's within the bag. For a moment, she couldn't speak, her eye locked on the food and her heart feeling too big for her chest.

Alphys noticed, stopping her own eating to move closer. "Are you okay? Are they wrong? You're not eating."

Undyne looked up at her and smiled. Alphys froze; it was the kind of smile that spoke so many words without uttering them, words that didn't need to be spoken because they were already known, and Alphys knew them all - and felt the blood rush to her face.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, reaching up and touching her cheek. "Thank you. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Alphys laughed nervously, looking down into her own bag. "Is it that obvious?" she wondered.

"Sometimes," Undyne admitted. "Not always. I know you don't always do this because you want to keep me."

Alphys nodded; that much was true. "It's mostly just to see you... see you smile."

Undyne stared at her, then pushed the food off of her lap. Alphys blinked, before she found her lap empty, too - for a moment. Undyne sat down there, instead, straddling her waist and slipping her arms around her neck. Alphys stared up at her, her face bright red, now, her hands shaking and held up in front of her.

"I smile whenever you're here," Undyne answered, her voice low. She leaned down and kissed Alphys, cupping her face into her hands. Alphys's hands finally found Undyne's thighs, and her fingers dug in, returning the kiss with increasing fervour.

Clearly, her hunger was less food-based.

Undyne didn't mind at all.


	2. Eternal (Unstoppable)

Time could be confusing.  
  
For someone as technically-minded as Alphys, time was always lost on her. It could be explained, certainly, in patterns and numbers, columns and formulae, things that comforted Alphys at all times when there could be very little comfort to have.  
  
But time always seemed to fly by - or slow down - without so much as a thought to the people lost in it - and that did _not_ comfort Alphys.  
  
There were moments that Alphys wished could be burnt to her memory forever: the first time she met Undyne face-to-face; meeting the human and hoping for a friend; pleasing Asgore in ways that they both knew were essentially lies but were both happy with the farce... Memories she cherished, but somehow always seemed to get fuzzier the more time passed.  
  
But then there were moments she _wished_ she could bleach from her memory: the horror of seeing Mettaton broken and thinking him dead, and all because of her; realising that Asgore was going to have to die, and being powerless to stop it; getting beaten up by strangers, all because she wanted to be friendly; seeing her wife get shot; getting shot, herself...  
  
And the attacks. She definitely wished she could forget all of the attacks.  
  
It was in the middle of the night that she was thinking of these things, unable to sleep despite knowing full well that she'd need it for the next day. She did this to herself, sometimes, and knew it when she was doing it, but that didn't stop it from happening all the same.  
  
She then thought of Basket, her now fully-adult daughter, happily married to both of her childhood sweethearts and loving the job she was in. For someone that started her life on her hands and knees, Basket had certainly risen up to stand her full height, and it showed. Alphys was so proud of her, especially when she remembered just how hard it had been for her from the start. Basket had undeniable strength, and Alphys loved her dearly, for it.  
  
Then there was Dandelion, their little fierce child, born perhaps a little too late in life, but without making that life sour and fester over it. Rather, with Dandelion, there were times when Alphys felt almost young again, despite having to watch her grow up so quickly. Dandelion, like her namesake flower, was growing up so fast; at ten, she was already taller than Alphys and looked like she was going to be at least as tall as Undyne. She was an introvert with everyone but her family, and she loved them, fiercely. Whereas Basket was always loud and never cared no matter her company, Dandelion observed and only spoke when she thought her words mattered, and usually only in front of people she trusted. Alphys cherished her for that, and loved her deeply.  
  
And then, she thought at last, there was Undyne. Undyne, her wife, who lay sleeping next to her in a sleep so deep she drooled. Alphys turned to look at her and smiled, seeing not just a woman she was married to, but the woman who made her life worth _living._  
  
Perhaps, this late in life, Alphys should have more to live for than just Undyne. She was a successful doctor, one that was the head of Determination Research, and she had used herself - however unwittingly - to make that research happen. She had proven, after a life of mistakes and frustration, that Determination _could_ be used by monsters, could even be inherited to their children. She was the Headmistress of the first school for monsters - then both monsters and humans - teaching all that she knew about Determination to future generations. Best of all, she'd proven that it could be instrumental in saving a monster's life, whereas one shot could save the life of a monster about to turn to dust, and in turn that monster would be saved permanently, too, with the time given from just that one shot.  
  
But, Undyne...

Alphys reached forward and hooked her pinkie around Undyne's lightly, and Undyne didn't stir. Undyne had been there through it all. She'd been there before anything happened, with her that whole time she was nothing but a useless, hurtful liar. And when those lies finally came out, Undyne had stayed there, deciding instead to learn who the real Alphys was - and finding someone that she seemed to really like - and love.  
  
When they'd been friends, Alphys always shook whenever her phone showed a message from Undyne. Her heart would race faster with every single letter she typed that brought them closer to hanging out. The moment they met up, her whole body would feel like she'd just downed too many caffeine pills. Being with Undyne was amazing, and Alphys relished in every second.  
  
Those memories, she knew, would always be clear: the first time they kissed, an awkward bumping of their lips and teeth followed by a laugh and a shy second attempt; the first time they made out, on Alphys's bed, one of the few stolen chances they'd had while preparing to move to the surface; the first night they spent in their new home, cuddled up together with their bare toes touching, only to wake up a tangled, laughing mess; the first time they'd made love, and what happened after...  
  
The moments of love, Alphys knew, were eternal. They would be with her forever, because she wanted them to be. She thought of them all the time, and added to the list of them almost every day, as Undyne was always trying to find small and sweet ways to make her smile. Even as white graced her fiery hair and made it lighter, even as creases and wrinkles started to appear in her face and hands, even as her body thickened and slowed down... still that light of love remained in her eye, one that burnt so bright that Alphys felt like a blind fool for missing it for so long.  
  
Undyne's hand suddenly clenched, and she snorted awake, her eye opening and foggy. It rested on Alphys, who was too surprised to pretend to be sleeping, and then, it lit up, and a smile appeared on Undyne's face. She reached up and touched Alphys's face, and Alphys felt her list get longer, reaching up to cover that hand with her own.  
  
"Hey, cutie," Undyne whispered, her eye searching Alphys's closely. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yes," Alphys agreed softly, smiling in return. "Just stewing."  
  
"But we have that meeting tomorrow..."  
  
"Which, I imagine, is why I'm stewing," Alphys replied with a small laugh.  
  
"C'mere, nerd," Undyne answered, holding her arms out. Alphys scooted close and into them, wrapping her body around Undyne's, and Undyne pulled her close, covering them both with the blankets. "If you can't sleep, at least be here," Undyne concluded, her voice dragging back down as she fell back asleep.  
  
"Okay," Alphys agreed, closing her eyes and listening to Undyne's heart beating. When Undyne started to snore softly, Alphys smiled wider and moved closer, kissing Undyne's shoulder lightly.  
  
She figured she'd be up the rest of the night, but she was wrong. The sound of Undyne's heart lulled her into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Another eternal memory.


	3. Repeat (Waterfalls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of retelling of "Waterfalls", except it's from Undyne's perspective. I decided not to lift major things from Waterfalls into this story, because really, you should read it, first, before reading this one, anyway. But then again, if you read this one first and THEN Waterfalls, that could work, too. I dunno! I just scribble.

Undyne could tell the moment Alphys sat up that something was wrong. She'd been tossing and turning, obviously not getting any sleep, and after a while, something seemed to snap in her, and she sat up as quick as a shot. She seemed to pause, and Undyne kept her eye closed and her breathing steady. Sure enough, with a sinking in her belly, Undyne felt Alphys turn to her, then touch her cheek lightly, before the touch vanished, and Alphys got up from the bed. Undyne heard the sound of her wife changing clothes, before she heard her quietly shuffle out of the room. Undyne slowly opened her eye and turned around, then slid from the bed silently, grabbing her own clothes and throwing them on. She then listened, and again, with a sinking feeling in her gut, she heard what she'd expected: the front door opening, then closing.

Undyne hurried after her, but in silence, though inside she was scared and fuming. Part of her wanted to deny what she was witnessing, insist that Alphys just needed a walk and some fresh air. But the longer they went, and the deeper they soon got into the forest surrounding Ebott, the smaller that part became. Undyne knew where Alphys was going. The question was, did Alphys?

However, the moment her feet touched the Underground, she knew Alphys knew where she was going - and what she was doing. That was made clear when Alphys didn't even hesitate in her steps - she just walked calmly, her face strangely blank, but her eyes... they were dark.

When they reached the abyss, Undyne couldn't believe it, despite part of her already expecting it. She couldn't believe that they were here, that Alphys was now walking over to the tiles. She couldn't believe the look on her wife's face, one that had her heart cracking...

She couldn't take it anymore. The moment Alphys stepped off of the tiles, Undyne lunged from her hiding spot and grabbed her arms, pulling her back from the edge of that waterfall. She felt Alphys go rigid in her arms for a moment, as though in shock, before she surprised Undyne; with a shouted plea to let her die, Alphys wrenched herself free of Undyne, even as Undyne's hands grasped at her to stay, even as they fumbled to get a hold of something, anything, of Alphys's...

And then, Alphys jumped.

Undyne felt a scream tear from her throat, one of pure dismay. In that second, she saw her whole life vanishing, saw everything she'd ever fought and got hurt and bled for just vanish off the side of the abyss, and without a second thought, she threw herself in after Alphys.

The cold of the water hit her like a shock, but she ignored it, instead trying to use the rushing waters to her advantage. She struggled through it, trying to catch some glimpse of her wife in it, but all she could see was more water, more and more water. She clawed at it, kicked at it, even tried to scream at it at one point, and even though it always yielded to her, she could never seem to get ahead.

Until, by luck, she caught a glimpse of Alphys's sweater, and she grabbed for it. Her fingers snagged on the material, and she held tight, using the momentum of the falls to either pull Alphys to her or pull herself to Alphys - she never knew, even years later, which it was. The moment she was close enough, Undyne grabbed onto Alphys tight, pulling her close and holding onto her, closing her eye tight and gritting her teeth.

She held her breath. She waited. She let the waters wash over her, just like they had swallowed Alphys, and begged that whatever it was that was going to take Alphys from her, to take her, too.

But she stayed awake. She kept breathing.

Undyne almost laughed. She'd forgotten. In her haste, she'd forgotten her own gills.

_Alright. Change of plans, then._

She gathered Alphys close, her fingers slipping a little against the unrelenting pour of the falls around them, and curled up, trying to protect as much as Alphys's body with her own as possible.

 _It has to end,_ she thought, keeping her eye closed but her face pressed against Alphys's shoulder. _There has to be an end to this. It can't just go on forever..._

Then, suddenly, she felt like she'd been slapped. She gasped, feeling herself letting go of Alphys in her shock, before she managed to gather her senses and grab back onto her. She felt them both float for a minute, and Undyne didn't fight it, still stunned by the blow. She managed to get her eye to focus, and found that they were now floating in what looked like a pool.

It had ended.

"Okay," Undyne croaked out, adjusting her hold on Alphys, who didn't react or make a sound, least of all move. It worried her, but she pushed it back. Instead, she looked around, and finally her eye landed on what she sought: a platform. Quickly, she pulled Alphys alongside her as she swam for it. "Okay, Alphy," she whispered as she swam, her heart racing. "Almost there. Just hang on..."

Alphys didn't answer. Undyne decided she was probably knocked out from the impact, and kept going. Once she reached the ladder, she grabbed hold with one hand, the other arm firmly around Alphys, and with a growl, she pulled them both up and out, the waters pulling on them both as though reluctant to let go. But Undyne refused to give it that satisfaction, and pulled herself and Alphys free, dragging them both several feet away from the edge before stopping to catch her breath.

It was then that she realised something: she couldn't hear Alphys breathing.

"No," Undyne murmured, her eye going wide. "No. _No!"_ She snarled it, leaning over Alphys and pressing her ear to her chest, holding her breath and listening. She could hear it, very faint and very fast: Alphys's heart, struggling to stay beating, without any air. Undyne felt every single emotion leave her at that, blind panic rushing over her like a second skin. Silently, she pushed Alphys onto her side, moved her arms out of the way, and clenched her hands together, before bringing them right between Alphys's shoulderblades.

Alphys jolted, but nothing else. Undyne did it again, unaware that she was crying, and when nothing happened, she kept going, her tears becoming more frantic as the time stretched between them. In between, she would lean over and press her lips to Alphys's, blowing in as much air as she could, before she went back to smack her again between the shoulderblades.

The fifth time, finally, had Alphys heaving out the water she'd taken in. She choked, coughing on it, and Undyne leaned down and rested her forehead on Alphys's shaking shoulder for a moment, listening to her struggle to catch her breath in between coughs and sobs. Her eye was wide and full, and she trembled, finally coming to realise what had almost happened. She grabbed Alphys tight, pulling her close and clinging onto her, even as Alphys was still trying to catch her breath and come to.

"Oh my god," Undyne sobbed out, her voice echoing around them. "Oh god, Alphy. You bitch. _You bitch._ I can't believe you... You... _you promised me!"_

And that was the biggest hurt, Undyne realised, even as Alphys finally managed to open her eyes. The fact that, throughout all of these years, Alphys had kept her promise, and had always - always - gone to Undyne when things got bad for her this way. And now, all of a sudden, Alphys had broken it. If Undyne hadn't of woken up, hadn't of followed her, hadn't of jumped in after her... There was no question that Alphys would have been dust by now.

And it _infuriated_ Undyne. The hurt, the fear, it just merged and formed fury, and it was all she could feel. Well, it would be remiss to say that she didn't also feel relief that Alphys was now safe, but it was small compared to her fury. She just couldn't understand it. She couldn't figure it out. _Why now, out of nowhere? Why now, when things are looking up, looking great?_

_Why now, when things are finally peaceful?_

So she asked. And Alphys explained it to her. But it made her angrier, because it didn't make sense to her. Why would Alphys want to die, if things were turning out so well?

Then, she said the one thing, one thing in between sobs, that cut clear into Undyne's understanding and stuck: _"I'm tired of hurting people all the time!"_

_Oh._

And that was when Undyne felt her fury fade, and become something else: deep grief.

The fact that Alphys could only see her life as a series of moments in which she inflicted only pain on others brought Undyne down to sobs of her own, even as she tried to comfort - no, correct - Alphys. She couldn't understand how Alphys could see her life that way. Did Undyne not make it clear enough, how much she loved Alphys? That she would do anything for her, just as long as it meant that Alphys was safe, happy, smiling?

But that was when Alphys put everything together, and realised that Undyne had jumped in after her. And from there, it was more pain, more words that were snarled instead of spoken, more frustration and fear on both ends. More than once, those feelings stopped them, especially when Alphys seemed almost stubborn in her refusal to accept what was true - that she was loved.

But Undyne got her to her feet, sort of. And, after a few missteps, Undyne got her home in one piece.

Yet once they were in bed again, buried beneath towels and blankets to keep the chill from their bodies, Undyne worried. She doubted, and struggled to find a way to put that struggle into words, words that wouldn't be deflected or ignored.

Then, Alphys said, "I promise you, Undyne." As if she'd read Undyne's mind. Their eyes met, and Undyne could see that Alphys's eyes were clear, and though they were still dark with pain she still obviously felt, Undyne knew that she was being sincere, and said that simple sentence with every conviction she had - one she could see in her eyes, too. 

Undyne believed her. Or, rather, she believed that Alphys would _try._ Deep down, Undyne knew that there was likely nothing Undyne could truly do to convince Alphys of the things she refused to see, and that, some day, this might happen again. She knew it, deep in her soul, and accepted it. She just let the knowledge remain there, a quiet, small stone of steel, because she loved Alphys, regardless.

And if it took Undyne her entire life to convince Alphys, well, that was a decision she made easily - and without flinching.


	4. Powerless (Better Than Fanfiction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a head canon that Undyne absolutely would have chronic migraines from losing her eye. This also reveals a head canon that both AerisHikari and I share about how Undyne lost her eye in the first place.

Sometimes, Undyne got migraines.

The first time Alphys found out, she didn't make the connection. It was before Frisk fell, and the two of them had had plans to rummage through the dump, when Alphys got a text from her.

_"Hey, nerd, sorry but I can't make it today. Got a bad headache."_

Alphys was disappointed, but worried, too. _"Are you okay?"_ she texted back. _"Do you need anything?"_

_"Nah, just some sleep. Raincheque?"_

_"Absolutely!"_ she'd replied, not thinking much of it - especially when, the next day, they went for their trip as planned, and Undyne was fine - her usual self.

However, when they moved in together, and not long before they got married, Alphys realised what Undyne deemed "bad headaches" were actually severe migraines, brought on by her eye injury.

* * *

"Alphy."

She woke up right away hearing this, as Undyne's voice was soft - and strained. She turned to Undyne and saw that her eye was narrowed and dark, her face was pale and sweaty, and she was curled up in a ball. Alphys moved closer and touched her cheek gently, nodding.

"I... need to tell you something," Undyne went on, her eye closing the moment Alphys touched her. "I... get these... these headaches... and they hurt like crazy and nothing stops them, and... and I can't move until... they stop."

Alphys stared at her, knowing exactly what she meant - and suddenly felt the fool for thinking otherwise. "Migraines," she murmured, keeping her voice as gentle as possible. "Are you having one right now?"

Undyne nodded, wincing a little, and Alphys stroked her hair slowly - only to stop when Undyne winced again and pushed her hand away. Alphys held her hands up for a moment, confused, until she moved them back to Undyne's face - and Undyne relaxed, leaning against them with a sigh.

"What do you need?" Alphys whispered.

"I just... need to tough it out," she answered.

"Undyne, how long have you had these?" Alphys wondered, the doctor side of her suddenly taking over.

"Since..." Undyne waved her hand in front of her left eye - currently uncovered, as she'd just woken up - and made a face.

Alphys rubbed her cheeks gently, a stab of empathy hitting her so hard she bit her lip. She'd had no idea, but now felt even more foolish that she didn't. Of course Undyne would have pain that came from such an injury; her eye was completely gone, after all. Such a severe wound would of course have life-long consequences.

"S'okay," Undyne mumbled, reaching up and holding onto one of Alphys's arms, to both keep it in place and just hold onto her.

Alphys curled up beside her, and Undyne moved to press against her, her arms going around Alphys's waist loosely. When Alphys did the same for her, Undyne moved even closer and buried her face into Alphys's chest, her nails digging into her back a little. Her breathing was short and fast, and Alphys could feel the heat of her pain upon her skin. She kissed her forehead, feather-light, and Undyne made a soft sound, one that spoke of comfort and trust.

"How long do they last, my love?" Alphys whispered.

"Hours," Undyne answered, her voice small and high. _"Nothing_ works, Alphy. I've... I've tried _everything."_

Alphys nodded, thinking about it. She was a doctor, and knew that most medicines meant to treat migraines were usually just cheap analgesics with caffeine thrown in to make them seem effective. Some magic worked, but didn't last as long as a pill would, and it usually taxed the caster.

On that thought, Alphys raised her hands to Undyne's head and concentrated, and from her fingertips sparked golden light, touching Undyne's temples and vanishing beneath her skin. Undyne made a soft, relieved sound and suddenly relaxed, gripping onto Alphys's back tighter.

"Oh, god," Undyne whispered, sounding shocked. "That... that's _working_ , Alphy."

"Shh," Alphys replied, closing her eyes. "Just relax, love. Concentrate on sleeping."

Undyne nodded, whispered, "Thank you," and snuggled closer.

Alphys managed to keep her magic steady long enough for Undyne to fall asleep, which was good, as Alphys, herself - unused to prolonged magic use - was worn out a bit, now. Carefully, she slid out of bed and tucked Undyne in, then went out of the room and into the basement.

For years, she'd kept them. Before she met Undyne, before she'd been Royal Scientist, she'd hidden them somewhere, a place she always knew but would always need to work to get them, to make the effort. Twice in those years, she'd grabbed them, opened them and almost used them - but stopped, both times.

The first was after she'd been hired by Asgore, and she'd felt nothing but shame for the way she'd been hired. She'd been about to take them, but had gotten a text message the moment she'd grabbed them, one from Asgore: _"Howdy, Doctor Alphys, forgive me, but I cannot wait to work with you, Doctor. I know we will do well together!"_ Her heart had clenched with sudden affection, and she put them away again.

The second time, Endogeny had stopped her. She hadn't realised she'd been followed until she felt a giant wet paw upon her back, and she turned - only to sink to her knees with her arms around Endogeny, bursting into tears. She'd put them back right away and sobbed her eyes out upon the slick, always-damp fur.

But now, as she dug through some boxes with a tinge of shame, things were different. Her hand closed on the bottle of morphine and she pulled it out, for a moment staring at it with a wry smile. Now, they'd actually be used for their correct purpose, and to help the one she loved the most.

The irony was bittersweet, but she accepted it calmly.

When she came back to the bedroom, Undyne was stirring awake, and she moaned softly, her hands going to her head and into her hair. Alphys sat down next to her gently and held out a glass of water and two of the pills.

"Undyne," she whispered - and despite it, Undyne flinched all the same. "I have something that'll help. It's morphine. Have you had it before?"

Undyne nodded. "O-once. After."

"Did it work?"

Undyne nodded again, her eye opening and meeting Alphys's gaze. It then moved to her hands, and slowly, she pushed herself up. Alphys held her hands out, and with trembling fingers, Undyne took the pills, then the water, draining the entire cup, before handing it back. She looked at Alphys for a moment, her face drawn and sad, and Alphys put the cup aside and held open her arms.

Undyne curled into them, clinging close, and Alphys lay down with her and rubbed her back, all in silence, After a moment, Undyne took a shaky breath, and Alphys realised she was crying.

"It's okay," she whispered, kissing Undyne's forehead. "Just give it a half-hour or so. I'll be here if you want me to be." When Undyne tightened her hold, she smiled. "I'm here," she concluded.

The time was spent in silence, broken only by Undyne's shaky breaths or small murmurs of pain. Alphys rubbed her back and kissed her every so often, her heart aching. She knew Undyne probably hated to show this side of herself, but Alphys didn't see her any different, save one thing: she felt closer to her, now, knowing this side of her, and wanted, more than anything, to protect her. A silly thought, as Alphys protecting Undyne - the strongest person she knew - was laughable, but nonetheless true.

"Alphy," Undyne suddenly rasped out, startling Alphys. "Why do you have those?"

"I'm a doctor," she answered immediately. It was true - she was legally allowed to own them - but she knew she was just avoiding the question.

"Alphy," Undyne sighed, proving her right. Undyne was still curled in Alphys's arms, her eye closed and her face still partially buried in Alphys's chest, and Alphys held her almost protectively.

"O-okay," Alphys answered, her voice low. "I-I'll tell you. B-but please, it's n-not how it is, now."

So she told her why she always had the bottle with her, and the reasons why she almost - but never - used it.

Undyne remained silent, but when she was done, she suddenly grabbed onto her tight and buried her face fully into her chest. She starting shaking, and Alphys knew she was crying again, and felt rotten for being the cause of it.

"B-but," she added, "it worked out. It's helping, isn't it?"

Undyne emerged at this. "Yeah," she agreed, looking puzzled for a moment. "It's _really_ helping. It just feels like a slight ache, now, and... I feel tired again, but in a good way."

"Good," Alphys said, feeling relieved. "If you sleep, you'll probably sleep the rest of the migraine off."

Their eyes met suddenly, and Alphys bit her lip. Undyne looked hurt, but for a different reason, now, and she knew it was her fault.

But then, without looking away, Undyne murmured, "Did I ever tell you how I lost my eye?"

Alphys blinked in confusion but shook her head. She'd asked a few times in the past, but Undyne had never wanted to talk about it, so eventually, she stopped asking.

"Asgore did it," Undyne said.

Alphys felt shock go through her, like cold water, and her mouth opened but no sound came out. She was speechless at this; it was not the answer she'd expected.

"It was an accident," Undyne elaborated. "It really was. But Asgore, he always felt like he was to blame." Undyne smiled faintly. "I maybe blamed him for a week. But then I realised, he really wouldn't do that to me. Never on purpose."

"He-he loves you," Alphys agreed, taking a chance and stroking Undyne's hair. When Undyne leaned into it, she kept at it, her heart warming at the sight.

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, her eyelid drooping a little. "It was a bad move that we both made, and one of the tines of his trident snagged my eye." She winced. "It was toast. They had to scoop the whole thing out. I don't really remember much, but..." She smiled suddenly, the gesture so real that Alphys's heart skipped. "I remember screaming, _'It wasn't your fucking fault, you stupid goat!'"_

They both laughed softly at that, the response so perfect that they couldn't help it.

"Why did you want to tell me that, Undyne?" Alphys asked once they were calm.

"Because," Undyne replied, her voice thick and her body heavy within Alphys's embrace. She didn't feel so hot anymore, either. "You told me something you didn't want to tell me, first, and I wanted to repay that trust."

Alphys bit her lip, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead lightly to Undyne's. Undyne didn't flinch, but leaned into it, her arms still firm around Alphys.

"Alphy, I'm so tired," Undyne admitted, her voice soft. "It feels good, because for once it doesn't hurt so much..."

"Sleep," Alphys answered, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here."

"Thank you," Undyne whispered. In moments, she was in a heavy sleep, and Alphys closed her eyes, too, and drifted off beside her.

* * *

When Alphys woke up next, it was to the alarm. She shut it off quickly, but Undyne, still close beside her, didn't stir. Alphys was relieved, and looked down at her with both worry and affection.

She looked better, now - that was for sure. She slept heavily, but normally, her face no longer pale or sweaty, and she even drooled a bit, her face relaxed. Alphys knew that not only had the morphine worked, but that Undyne would wake up feeling better, albeit groggy.

Smiling, she slipped out of bed to make her breakfast.

* * *

Undyne woke up to Alphys's voice calling her name. It sounded far away, but the longer she focused on it, the louder it became, and it finally woke her up. She blinked, prepared for the usual post-migraine nausea, but only felt tired. She looked up at Alphys and saw that she was holding a plate of food for her - and she was further surprised to find that she was actually hungry, another first.

She sat up, looking at Alphys, now, instead, and saw her smiling at her, a tender, relieved smile. Silently, her heart full, Undyne reached out and touched her cheek, biting down on her lip to keep from crying.

"Hungry?" Alphys asked her gently. When she nodded, Alphys waved the plate and smiled wider.

Undyne took it, placed it aside for a moment, and then hugged Alphys tight, burying her face into her neck, unable to hold back her grateful tears.

"I love you," she blurted out tearfully. "I love you, Alphy. _I love you."_

Alphys giggled. "You love morphine!" she teased, but Undyne squeezed her harder, shaking her head.

"I love _you,_ Alphy," she insisted, her voice wobbling. "You're so good to me. You take such good care of me. Anyone else would have been afraid, but you, Alphy, you just walked right up to it and helped me."

She'd had to take several breaths during this, as she was crying in earnest now, but she got it all out before the tears won, and that was all she cared about.

Alphys was quiet for a moment, holding Undyne to her so tenderly that it only served to worsen her tears, but again, Alphys was undeterred.

"Undyne," she said gently, _"I_ love _you._ I would do _anything_ for you. This was just one of a many things I'm willing to do."

"It's forever, you know," Undyne answered. "These headaches. The doctors told me."

"I know," Alphys agreed. "But I still want to marry you, Undyne."

"You're already my wife," Undyne said, her voice stronger. "It's just a formality."

Alphys felt her own eyes well up with tears at that, and she buried her face into Undyne's hair. "Undyne," she whispered, unable to say anything else to that.

"Just promise me something," Undyne suddenly said, her voice sombre. "Never, _ever_ use those pills if you don't need to, and don't hide them, anymore."

"I promise," Alphys agreed, meaning it. She realised that, the moment she'd gone to get them for Undyne, she would never hide them again. There was no need to, especially if they helped Undyne. They clearly would need them again.

"Good," Undyne replied, her voice small. "It scares me that you had those, Alphy."

"Me, too," Alphys said, again with pure honesty. "But I'm glad they worked for you, my love."

"Yeah." Undyne pulled away to look at her, smiling faintly. "They definitely worked. I feel so much better."

Alphys kissed her in reply, relieved to see that smile. "Good. That's all I want."

"The words from my brain to your mouth," Undyne replied, her eye dancing with mirth, and Alphys laughed.

* * *

Undyne was, as a result of Alphys's care, well enough to work that day, and Alphys watched her act perfectly normal, as though nothing had happened that morning - just like she had many times before, without Alphys even knowing it.

But after, Undyne did get migraines, still. They usually happened once or twice a month, but Alphys was always at her side when they happened, with whatever Undyne wanted or needed. She didn't always want morphine, but when she did, Alphys stayed at her side, both in comfort and to watch over her - always.

They kept it between themselves, as Undyne didn't want anyone - especially Asgore - to find out, and Alphys respected that. But between the two of them, nothing was secret, anymore; this was just one of many things they'd face together the closer the got.

And both were strong enough to take it - together.


	5. Lust (NSFW) (The Queen of Peace)

Undyne's first day home from the hospital was spent in bed - curled up in a ball under the covers in a deep sleep, while Alphys read and watched over her. She needed that sleep, relieved to finally be at home and in her own bed at last. 

What Alphys hadn't expected was for Undyne to awaken from that sleep as night was falling - especially the _way_ she woke up. She pushed closer to Alphys, dipping her head down to press her lips to the curve of Alphys's neck, while her hands slid up under her shirt and along her ribcage to her breasts.

"U-Undyne," Alphys stammered, startled both by this, and the effect it was having on her. "The-the doctor said we h-had to wait a f-few days, f-for you to heal... _oh..."_ Undyne had started to nibble along Alphys's neck, and the soft cry came from her without control, her whole body shivering with sudden desire. 

"I don't care," Undyne whispered against her skin, her fingertips brushing over Alphys's nipples. "I want you so much, Alphy."

Alphys swallowed hard, her hands grabbing onto one of Undyne's arms tight, squirming a little. "Oh, god... but Undyne... I don't want you to get hurt because of sex..."

"I'm medicated, rested, and horny, Alphy," Undyne replied, and Alphys smiled despite herself. "I got shot and had to face dying. Now that I'm not dying, I want to fucking _live_ \- in your arms, right now, loving you."

"Undyne..." Alphys whispered, those words hitting her hard. She pulled away, sitting up to take off her shirt and toss it to the floor. Undyne sat up behind her, pulling her own shirt off and pressing up against Alphys's bare back. Alphys closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling Undyne's hands once more cup her breasts, and she reached up and touched her forearms, her breath hitching. 

Undyne leaned down again to kiss her neck, and Alphys moaned softly, the sound coming from her unbidden - but Undyne didn't care, so long as she made those sounds. Those sounds meant everything to her in that moment, and she craved them like water, like breath.

Undyne pulled Alphys into her lap, reaching down and sliding her pants and underwear off as she did. Alphys kicked them off, moving to turn around to face her, and the moment their eyes met, Undyne grinned at her, her breaths quick - as were Alphys's. Alphys reached down and tugged on Undyne's shorts, and with a chuckle, Undyne pulled them off and tossed them away.

For a moment, though, Alphys froze, her hands held up but not touching. Her eyes were on the bandages at Undyne's side, and suddenly, her stomach clenched, her eyes burning.

Undyne noticed and touched her cheek, and their eyes met. "It's okay," Undyne said, smiling. "Touch me. Please, Alphy..." Her smile twitched, and there was something desperate there, something hurt and vulnerable, that lingered. 

Alphys hugged her tight, burying her face into her shoulder. Undyne grabbed hold of her and pulled her back into her lap, and Alphys wrapped her legs around Undyne's waist tight. Undyne made a soft sound, one of need, and moved to kiss Alphys's lips. She did, and it deepened at once into something stronger, something that sent heat through them both and had them clutching onto each other harder, claws and nails digging into scales and skin.

"Alphy," Undyne whispered against her lips, her eye closed. Alphys nodded, making a sound in reply, and Undyne moaned softly. She pulled on Alphys, moving backwards herself, and Alphys helped, pushing Undyne down onto her back and straddling her, still kissing her as though life depended on it. 

She realised, in a way, for her, it did. She'd almost lost Undyne, in the blink of an eye, and would never forget those moments that Undyne was threads away from vanishing. It haunted her. So to touch her now, this closely and intimately, was - she knew now - what she needed most.

And so did Undyne. She, too, was haunted, but by the feeling of losing, of fighting with everything in her being, and still losing. She could still remember barely being able to see Alphys, but it was Alphys that kept her fighting, kept her alive. She wasn't going to let go, now.

Alphys held Undyne's face between her hands as she kissed her, the gesture tender as well as passionate, but Undyne wanted more than that. She took hold of one of her hands and pulled it away and down, and before Alphys could blink, she suddenly found her fingertips brushing along the sensitive grooves of Undyne's gills. Undyne growled against her lips, arching a little, and gently, leaning down to kiss her neck, Alphys trailed her fingertips along her gills slowly.

 _"Alphy..."_ Undyne growled out again, drawing the name out long, her voice soaked in eagerness. Alphys bit the curve of her neck in reply, and Undyne gasped, arching up again and squirming a little, her hands now at Alphys's hips and holding tight.

"Alphy," she repeated, her voice louder. "Alphys, please, Alphy... please, please?" Her voice was so small, yet so charged with lust, that Alphys felt her whole body flush with heat. 

"You... y-you need...?" Alphys managed to get out, pressing her body against Undyne's each time she did the same to her. Undyne moaned again, the only reply she could muster, and Alphys suddenly felt silly; it was obvious what Undyne needed.

She pulled her hand from Undyne's gills gently and reached down, shifting her legs with Undyne's, moving them both carefully so as not to hurt her.

But Undyne grunted out, "No. Be firm, Alphy, please. I'm... I'm not fragile. I can handle your love."

Alphys looked down at her at this, finding her already staring up at her, her face red and sweaty - but serious. Alphys nodded, pushed herself up against Undyne, then moved her hips down against hers, so that their flesh touched, heat-to-heat. 

_"Yes,"_ Undyne suddenly cried out, her voice choked. She dug her fingers into Alphys's hips and moved her closer, and they both cried out at that. "Alphy," Undyne then murmured, her voice choked. Alphys leaned down and pressed her body along Undyne's, heart-to-heart, and rested on her elbows, her hands going to Undyne's face. Undyne looked up at her, her eye blazing and her teeth sunk into the bottom of her lip, and Alphys swallowed, hard - before she deepened her strokes.

Undyne closed her eye, saying Alphys's name again, and moved along with her, her body shaking a little. She felt her right side ache, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure the rest of her body was feeling. At this moment, for the first time in what felt like forever, Undyne felt safe. She felt protected. She felt as if nothing could hurt her.

And all because she was in Alphys's arms, being made love to by her. 

"I love you," she gasped out, her words strained and barely intelligible, but she hoped Alphys understood. She needed her to understand.

Alphys did hear it - and not only understood the words, but the meaning behind them, and she pressed her lips to Undyne's and kissed her as her reply.

They moved slow, but stayed as close as possible, feeling that even air had no right to get between them. There was tenderness as well as lust, gentle caresses as well as rough grabbing, but it was exactly what they both needed - and wanted. It could have become awkward, but somehow it did not, and Undyne's injury wasn't brought up again. 

No, what Undyne seemed to want to say the most was the name of her wife, over and over. She knew she was doing it, but she couldn't stop herself. Being with Alphys, right now, was so important to her, the most important thing to her, and she could only convey it by simply saying her name. Each time, Alphys kissed her, or nuzzled her cheek, or squeezed her - each a tender gesture - so that Undyne would know she'd been heard.

She cherished each gesture. 

She cherished Alphys.

So she said her name, when she felt that. 

After what seemed like too soon, Undyne felt herself close, and she tilted her head back, gasping out and digging her nails into Alphys's soft, wonderfully plump hips. "Alphy," she groaned out, her voice low and strained. _"Alphy...!"_ Her voice broke, and Alphys kissed her deeply. 

Undyne reached up and grabbed her face hard, kissing back harder, as she felt her body losing control. She cried out against Alphys's kiss, the rush of her orgasm filling her, igniting her blood and bringing her to its mercy - one she surrendered to willingly. Alphys held her close, shifting her own body in a way that made it linger, feeling her come and loving it. 

When it faded, Undyne lay back and panted, her eye closed and her body light and painless. Alphys held her close, kissing her forehead lightly with a smile, and she opened her eye to look at her. She saw the warmth of affection there, the blaze of it, deep in her wife's eyes and in her faint smile, and she pulled Alphys's face back to hers and kissed her again. As she did, she shifted her hips upwards against Alphys's, and felt her respond immediately to her with a small cry. 

"Come," Undyne growled against her lips. "Come, Alphy. Please..."

Alphys nodded, wanting to very much, but reluctant to push for it in case Undyne was tired or sore. She started moving again, propping herself up on her hands, and closed her eyes, lowering her head in relief. Undyne smiled and rubbed her back with one hand, the other reaching up and cupping around one of her breasts. Alphys smiled faintly, purring a little, and carefully adjusted her pace to move a little faster. Undyne closed her eye and sighed, the movements bringing her pleasure of her own.

Alphys was relieved, though, when she realised she was closer than she thought, as she didn't want to wear Undyne out. She inhaled, her breath catching, and her claws dug into the mattress beneath them, her movements going a little jerky.

Undyne reached up with her body and clung to her tightly, arms and legs going around her and helping her move. Alphys cried out Undyne's name, her eyes squeezing shut tight, and she staggered, her hold snapping as she hit her peak hard. Undyne kept close, kissing her cheek several times as she gasped through it. She uttered a soft, shaky moan, before she lowered herself down and relaxed, her sweaty face buried into Undyne's shoulder. 

"Alphy," Undyne whispered, relaxing around her but still clinging to Alphys. Alphys nodded, her eyes closed and still breathless. "I love you, Alphy."

Alphys bit her lip, closing her eyes. She struggled to keep calm, but failed, and her reply was a small, choked sob. Undyne turned her face to her, but she hid it, the tears only worsening. "Hey," Undyne whispered, taking hold of her chin and tilting her face towards her own. "What's wrong?"

"Undyne," Alphys sobbed. "You almost died. I-I almost lost you! I'm so... I-I'm scared I'm d-dreaming, and this is a dream, and I did lose you, and--,"

Undyne covered her mouth gently, and Alphys closed her eyes, the tears running down her cheeks. "You're awake," she promised gently. Then she smiled. "You're a dream, but we're both awake."

Alphys managed a small laugh at that, pressing closer to Undyne, who pulled her even closer. 

After a small silence, Alphys then asked, "Are you in pain?"

Undyne shook her head, then paused. She then hesitated. "Maybe," she admitted, her hand going to her bandaged side. Alphys raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled bashfully. "Okay, yeah."

Alphys sat up with a laugh and nodded. She kissed Undyne's forehead, then got up to get both some water and the medicine for her. 

Undyne lay there for a moment, her eye closed, still catching her breath. She smiled faintly, her whole body feeling warm and spent, despite the ache in her side. 

She didn't feel as afraid anymore, she realised. Getting shot, being helpless, facing her own mortality so intimately... It had frightened her, made her feel almost paranoid, as though death was always around the corner. 

But now? She felt stronger, braver. She felt protected.

She felt loved.

Alphys came back with the water and medicine with a smile, and Undyne sat up carefully, returning the gesture immediately. She took both, swallowed the dose, then drained the rest of the glass, before sighing in relief and lying back, putting the glass aside. Alphys had sat down beside her, and she turned and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back into her arms and onto the bed again. Alphys giggled and cuddled into her, and Undyne laughed, too, the sound tickling her.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, looking at her and touching her cheek with the back of her hand. Alphys nodded, her eyes wavering. "Thank you. That was... exactly what I needed."

Alphys nodded. "M-me too," she admitted. "B-but we should really be careful, Undyne."

"I know," she promised, meaning it. "I just... couldn't wait."

Alphys nodded in agreement. "I understand, and honestly...?" She smiled shyly. "I'm glad. But, let's be careful, now, okay?"

Undyne nodded, kissing her nose. "Yes," she agreed - but in more ways than one. "Let's be careful."


	6. Subtle (Basket) (NSFW)

It was only a day after they'd tried the first time with Alphys. Undyne knew this, and she knew Alphys did, too.

But almost a year of desperately trying to get pregnant, only to be disappointed each and every time, had made Undyne rather gun-shy. She wanted to make sure that Alphys didn't have to wait too long to get pregnant. She wanted to make sure she never had to wait, at all.

Therefore, perhaps her solution to her own wariness was a touch inappropriate, but if it meant getting pregnant as soon as possible, well, Undyne decided to risk the embarrassment if it meant having a baby.

And it didn't hurt that watching Alphys in the throes of that magic was fun as hell.

The second Alphys had flopped down onto the bed with a loud, relieved sigh, beside Undyne, Undyne was already blushing. 

Alphys hadn't noticed; her eyes were closed. “I'm beat,” she admitted, reaching up and tossing her glasses off and onto the nightstand, rubbing her eyes slowly. 

Undyne chewed on her lip; maybe she'd be too tired? But then, she grinned. Maybe this would make her feel better after such a long, stressful day. 

So, while Alphys was still rubbing her eyes, Undyne reached forward and touched her belly gently. She paused, so Undyne slid her fingertips down slowly, making a path lower and lower until her fingers were right between Alphys's legs, even through her pyjama shorts. Alphys inhaled sharply, her cheeks flushing bright red, and Undyne felt heat of her own strike her from that look. 

When Alphys lowered her hands from her face, it was to reach up and cup Undyne's face between them. She pulled her down towards her, and with a grin, Undyne kissed her hard, surprising her into squeaking and clinging onto her with surprise.

Which was exactly what Undyne wanted, really. Gently, she pushed Alphys off of her, then broke their kiss – but only to undress her, something that calmed Alphys the moment she understood. She smiled, too, reaching up to do the same for Undyne, and once Alphys was naked, Undyne stripped, too – then hugged her tight, pressing herself along her wife's body closely.

Alphys sighed deeply, holding her tight and arching back a little, her tail hooking around Undyne’s shin gently. Undyne blinked, realising that, with that gesture, Alphys expected just regular sex. To correct that, Undyne took hold of one of her hands and pinned it to the bed, their fingers braided together. 

Alphys blinked, before her eyes suddenly focused, and she nodded, biting her lip hard, one that curved into a slight smile. Undyne smiled at her, finding the simple gesture so endearing.

“Alphy,” she whispered, taking hold of her other hand, “you're adorable.”

Alphys shook her head, her breaths increasing with anticipation. She wrapped her hand around Undyne's wrist tight, then moved her legs up and parted them, digging her heels into the bed hard. “Undyne,” she whispered, her eyes dark with sudden desire, and when their gazes met, they both felt a jab of affection strike them both. 

“I figured we should try at least twice for good measure, you know?” Undyne explained - needlessly, she saw, as Alphys was already lying back to get comfortable, her eyes never leaving Undyne's. But Alphys nodded, anyway, and for that, Undyne kissed her, again, unable to resist.

Alphys closed her eyes, purring deeply from within her throat, and she tugged on Undyne's wrist eagerly, her tail now loose and wagging. Undyne felt lust strike her again, as Alphys's eagerness was always a turn-on for her, and she pressed herself down as close as possible, before she slowly trailed her fingertips along Alphys's already slick folds.

Another purr escaped her wife at that, a sound that made Undyne's knees feel like jelly, and she felt Alphys call on her magic right after. She quickly followed, and when their powers melded together, Undyne broke from their kiss to watch Alphys closely, before she slipped her fingers deep within her.

Just like she'd hope, Alphys gasped, arching back and shifting her hips up to meet Undyne's fingers, crying out when they hit deep. Undyne stared at her, her mouth dry but curled up into a thrilled grin, but Alphys, from that first touch, was beyond noticing. All she knew, all she felt, all she noticed, really, was Undyne and her magic – and their magic, together. 

For a moment, Undyne kept her hand still. Alphys waited for half of that moment, before she made a soft, needy cry and shifted, trying to make Undyne move her hand. “Pl-please,” she then gasped out, her eyes opening halfway, their colour dark. “Undyne, please...?”

Undyne nodded, kissing her lips again, and Alphys growled in satisfaction, especially when Undyne's fingers started to move within her – and bring their magic deeper and deeper within her blood and soul. She pulled away to whisper Undyne's name, then gritted her teeth and bared them, despite also smiling, and Undyne could already hear her breaths catching and her voice getting raspy.

“Alphy...” Undyne murmured against her lips, before kissing her lightly. Alphys growled and returned it, immediately deepening it, and Undyne laughed a little, feeling so much affection hit her from that, alone. She tried to finish her sentence, but Alphys slipped her tongue between her lips, and suddenly she forgot whatever it was she wanted to say, more intent on bringing Alphys to that brink. 

Which, she noticed, was pretty close now; Alphys's claws dug right into her skin, and she moved her body with the urgency of someone desperate and starved from it. Undyne was spellbound. It was so much better than she'd planned, and she found that drawing it out was no longer the goal.

No, she wanted Alphys to come, and hard. She wanted Alphys to feel it through her entire body, like she'd always felt whenever she was the one on the other side of this. 

She wanted Alphys to feel _wonderful..._

Alphys then started to make soft, high-pitched sounds, then, with each breath she took in, and she broke away from their kiss to throw her head back, her eyes shut tight – but the cries not once stopping. Instead, they grew louder, and soon, Undyne heard her name mixed with them.

“Yes,” she whispered, burying her face into the crook of Alphys's neck, her stomach full of butterflies. “Yes, Alphy...”

“Oh, god…!” Alphys cried out as her answer, her voice breaking. She started squirming, then, before she arched back and keened out Undyne's name, the sound closer to a shriek than a mere cry, and around Undyne's fingers, she could feel Alphys's muscles tighten – and feel Alphys coming, at last.

Undyne shivered, curling closer to her and slowing her hand to draw it out. Alphys keened out again, pure nonsense this time, still trapped in that wave of bliss and hoping never to be rescued from it, and Undyne grinned.

But soon, it did start to fade, and Alphys dropped back down onto her back, gasping and dazed from it all. Undyne focused everything she was on that moment, her mind on her other goal now, but Alphys barely felt it. 

When their magic vanished, Undyne let go – only to have Alphys reach up and cling to her, pulling her back down with her. Undyne laughed and cuddled up with her, holding her close and stroking her forehead and cheek slowly, but already Alphys was half-asleep. By the time Undyne had grabbed a blanket to wrap around them, she was, completely – and she was smiling, even in her slumber.

Undyne kissed her softly, then rested her head upon her chest, listening to her heart slow down – and felt her own heart open up.

It was likely they'd managed it, now, she knew. Hell, it was probably the first time that had done it.

But then...

Undyne looked up at her with a sly grin.

One more time couldn't hurt.


	7. Addicted (NSFW) (Better Than Fanfiction)

Alphys remembered, with incredible detail, the first intimate times that she had shared with Undyne.

It wasn't just because Undyne was so special to her, so important to her, although she was both of these things, and at the same time, too. Those were the main reasons, but the innermost reason why was also the most honest: she memorised each time because, from their very first kiss, she was addicted to Undyne, and never wanted to forget.

* * *

The first time they kissed so deeply they both almost fainted was a day after their first date. It was during work, and somehow, Undyne had managed to get to the science building between periods.

Alphys heard the knock on her locked door and scowled; she locked it for a reason between classes, because otherwise the students would just distract her from preparing.

But when she looked up and saw Undyne waving happily at her through the window, she went scarlet and scrambled to her feet, rushing to let her in – and lock the door again.

She moved to hug Undyne, but instead suddenly found herself pinned against the door, pulled into Undyne's arms, and kissed so deeply that her knees literally gave out.

Undyne snickered against her lips, wrapping her arms lower and around Alphys's backside to keep her on her feet. Alphys, of course, squeaked, but then Undyne used her tongue, again, and she didn't care.

When she started to return it, Undyne suddenly growled and shifted closer – something Alphys would only later realise was her trying to stay on her feet, too – and deepened that kiss again.

Because they were both complete dorks, they forgot to breathe, and Alphys became dizzy and had to pull away, gasping for breath, feeling shaky and giddy. Undyne didn't protest; even with gills, she, too, had forgotten to breathe.

 _“Damn,”_ Undyne wheezed out, grinning so brightly that Alphys smiled back, unable to resist. “Alphy... why... why didn't we do this sooner?”

“Stupidity,” she replied easily. “And shyness.” She then blushed, and whispered, “Quick, kiss me again before the bell rings?”

Undyne's grin was so beautiful in response to that that Alphys almost started to cry – but luckily was immediately distracted enough not to.

Both ended up starting their classes late, but when Toriel found out that it was at the same time – and that the teachers in question were still blushing from it – she let it go. (It was, technically, her fault, after all.)

* * *

The first time she ever saw Undyne topless was an accident. It was also the first time they would share a bed.

They were at Undyne's (new) place Underground, and Undyne had just asked Alphys if she'd like to sleep over. Alphys, who'd been sitting on the (also new) couch, suddenly blushed – but her tail became a blur, and when Undyne saw that, she lit up – and knew the answer.

“Sweet!” she cried, jumping down and tackling Alphys onto the couch and hugging her tight, before kissing her all over her face. Alphys ended up giggling so hard she started crying, which Undyne adored.

When it was close to bedtime, Alphys became shy. She'd been in Undyne's room before, and had been on that bed while the two either watched shows, ate, made out a bit, or all three. But she'd never _slept_ in it before – and she'd never (intentionally) slept with Undyne, before, either. (Stolen naps while sitting up in front of a laptop did not count for either of them.)

So when Alphys finally managed to gather up the courage to follow Undyne into her room for bed, she ended up freezing in the doorway, her eyes wide and her whole upper body flushing crimson.

Undyne had just finished shrugging her bra off, and was now undoing her hair to brush it out. She'd left the door open, and Alphys knew it was no accident, but she still squeaked and backed up, her eyes closing automatically as she stammered protests and apologies.

Undyne grabbed her hand and led her back, laughing. Alphys kept her eyes on her feet, feeling the back of her nose tingle a little, like a painful itch.

“Alphy,” Undyne snorted. “Look at me, Alphy.”

“N-no!” she cried. “You... you're half-naked!”

“Yeah. I need you to look at me, because I… sleep naked.”

Alphys's head went up at that, and luckily her eyes went right to Undyne's by default, her shock obvious. Then, something in her clicked. “Oh!” she cried. _“That's_ why it takes so long for you to answer the door!”

Undyne blushed, almost as deeply as Alphys, and nodded, starting to slowly brush her hair out with an anemone comb. That ended up being a problem, as the sight of the pretty comb caught Alphys's gaze, and she followed it down as it slid through Undyne's staticky hair…

…and all the way down to her breasts. Small, round, and firm, the kind a warrior would have, but also very stunning. Breasts really weren't that big of a deal with monsters, but they were for Alphys.

That became clear when, as her eyes became fixated, her nose started to bleed.

Undyne's eye flared and she dropped the comb, running to the bathroom and grabbing a handful of tissue. Alphys stared at her, not even realising why, until she felt Undyne actually press the tissues to her nose. Then, she snapped out of it, and grabbed hold of them, pressing them against her nostrils and blushing almost as red as that blood.

Undyne snorted, then laughed, sitting down on her bed and shaking her head. “God, Alphy, you're so _fucking cute!_ You're a doctor, in biology, and yet when it's _my_ tits, you lose your brains!”

“Yes!” Alphys agreed hotly, sitting down next to her but looking at her feet again. “Be-because they're  _your_ _tits!”_ She then shut her eyes. “N-no, I mean, sorry, I didn't mean it as derogatory--,”

Undyne leaned down and kissed her forehead, silencing her. “I know,” she replied, and Alphys relaxed. “But all the same, I think, for now, I'll keep my underwear on, tonight, yeah?”

Alphys was conflicted. She really wanted to see Undyne naked. There was no point in denying it. But she also wanted to be in a state in which she could appreciate it, and this wasn't it.

She blinked, smiling faintly. She looked up at Undyne briefly, before she rolled up some of the tissue to stick directly up her nose to stop the bleeding (which was almost done, luckily). Then, she looked back up.

“Undyne,” she said softly.

Undyne nodded, meeting her gaze with a smile.

Alphys said nothing; instead, she grabbed her shirt and bra at once and threw them off over her head.

Undyne stared, this time, absolutely breathless, now. “Fuck,” she whispered, shivering. “Okay, I get it...”

Alphys grinned, then leaned over and hugged onto her, so that their skin touched. Undyne pulled her closer, her eye closing as a sigh escaped her, one so deep that she relaxed – which in turn had Alphys relaxing, too.

It resulted in more making out – and a great deal of touching and kissing other places instead of just their lips – and both loved it.

When they both felt they had to stop, they simply curled up against each other, still half-naked (only now they both only wore underwear), and went to sleep.

Well... _Undyne_ went to sleep. She went under fast, within twenty minutes, despite the fact that Alphys was there (or perhaps because of it).

Alphys was awake for at least two more hours after that. She couldn't help it. She either was terrified of somehow waking Undyne if she moved, or was simply to intent to watch her sleep (Undyne was a _very_ cute sleeper). But when sleep did catch up to her, it was heavy, and she dropped into it, still curled up against Undyne's side.

When they both woke up the next morning, it was due to them being tangled up and laughing. Not a bad start, really.

* * *

The first time they saw each other completely naked was anything but an accident. At least, on Undyne's part. What happened shortly after was, but of the best kind.

Alphys was the shyest person Undyne had ever met, and while Undyne knew that Alphys wanted more physically, she also knew that Alphys was too shy and embarrassed to ask.

And she was right: Alphys hesitated, not because she wasn't ready, but because she was ashamed, and felt that Undyne would get no benefit from it, whereas of course Alphys would.

This, when Undyne had found out - she'd overheard Alphys say it to Mettaton one afternoon – _infuriated_ her. She was so angry when she heard it that she immediately went out to jog it off, and it had been a long jog. She hated that Alphys saw herself that way, hated that she could never see what Undyne saw.

Alphys had said, in a tiny voice, “I get the best parts, Metta. She's _gorgeous_ , in and out. But she doesn't get anything good in return. I don't know if I’ll ever be able to do that in front of her, because it's not fair to her.”

Undyne hated that, after all of this time, Alphys had yet to truly understand how and why Undyne adored her. Of course most of it was personality: Undyne was that kind of lover. But it was also physical, and on such an immense scale that Undyne had had to, several times, keep her hands to herself. She thought Alphys was _beautiful_.

Therefore, the following morning, when Alphys went to shower, Undyne waited five minutes - then stripped everything off and followed. She was absolutely comfortable with her body, and always would be, but it was always a different thing to bare yourself to your lover. So in this, Undyne was actually rather nervous.

Alphys had been soaping up her chest when she heard the door open. She squeaked, hiding behind the shower curtains, before she managed to get out, “N-need the-the--?”

“No,” Undyne cut her off. “Alphy, I...” She shifted, her face burning. “Alphy, uh...”

Alphys, who honestly had no idea that Undyne was naked, moved to poke her head out and hide the rest of herself behind the curtain. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but suddenly squeaked again and staggered back, hiding again and stammering apologies.

Alphys had seen _everything_ , and was now leaning against the wall with her hands over her nose and mouth, her eyes wide with shock. She'd been right, about almost everything she'd ever thought about Undyne's body, and that only made it worse.

Undyne growled, then. She was blushing, too, but she refused to back down. “Alphy!” she repeated, going right up to the shower. “I'm coming in!”

“N-no, w-wait, I-I'm not dressed, I-I--,”

Too late. Undyne had already slid the curtain open, jumped in, and shut it. Alphys squeaked again, lowering her gaze to her feet, but again, it was too late: she'd seen even more, and was now finding it hard to breathe properly.

“Oh god,” she kept repeating, her voice muffled by her hands.

Undyne was actually glad, because she couldn't move, yet. Her eye was huge, now, locked on Alphys and taking everything in. They'd already seen each other topless, true, but this... was _very_ different. And Undyne felt her own breaths catch.

 _“Fuck,”_ she whispered, loud enough for Alphys to hear and it made her shut up, as well as try to look up. When her eyes met Undyne's, she felt them burn with shock. There was no question, judging from that expression, and that tiny profanity: Undyne found Alphys attractive, and very much so.

Alphys stared at her, lowering her hands. The longer she took in Undyne's expression, the more she began to relax. When their eyes met again – as Undyne's had been wandering once more – something clicked between them.

And in seconds, they were kissing, hard, their hands sliding over shower-slick flesh. It was incredible, something Alphys would never forget, to feel Undyne this way, to see her through her fingers, to touch her all over and be welcomed...

“Please,” she heard herself suddenly beg. She grabbed one of Undyne's wrists and dragging it from her breast. “Please, Undyne...?” She lowered it further, and she heard Undyne's breaths quicken, and felt her cling onto her tighter. Then, Undyne nodded, grinning so brightly that Alphys was spellbound, and with fingers that trembled, Undyne slipped them between her legs and reached up.

“Oh, _god!”_ Alphys yelped out in shock, clinging onto Undyne tight. The moment those fingers had brushed along her folds, she could feel and think about nothing else, save that she wanted more. She grabbed Undyne's wrist again and pulled her hand higher, and Undyne shifted against her.

Undyne's brain was long gone, now, but she was happy about it. She was panting, but so delighted she didn't care. The feel of Alphys against her hand like this... She'd fanatasised about it for years, and yet this was so much better. Alphys had bare skin, which was a little strange for Undyne, but it wasn't bad. She could feel everything right away, as nothing was hidden beneath hair, and that alone made her feel a little crazy.

Alphys was absolutely hers, now. She clung to her tight, the claws of her other hand digging into her back, the other still holding Undyne's wrist. Her tail was hooked tight around Undyne's left thigh, and the deeper those fingers went, the harder it was for Alphys to stay on her feet.

She leaned against the wall, propping herself up a little, before she gritted her teeth and growled, _“Please_ , Undyne...”

Undyne hesitated for a second, her fingers fumbling a little. It was one thing to touch and know yourself, but someone else was definitely different. Her fingers searched, but in a way that had Alphys moaning softly, every touch wonderful.

When her fingertips landed on Alphys's clit, Undyne grinned with success – and Alphys almost fell to the floor.

Undyne caught her quickly with a laugh, tickled by this reaction. It was so cute and sweet, and yes, sexy, that Undyne's heart – already firmly in Alphys's hands – was completely Alphys's, now. She was even more in love, now, and that love would only grow.

“How do you like to be...?” Undyne murmured, brushing her fingertips over that small nub.

Alphys shuddered, her hand going from Undyne's wrist and going to Undyne's shoulder, instead. “Be-between...” she managed to get out breathlessly. “Oh god... Undyne, I can't _believe_ th-this...”

Undyne smiled, raising her head and nuzzling Alphys's cheek with her own. Alphys's eyes opened slowly, and Undyne jolted: they were glazed over and dark with desire. “Go on,” she whispered.

“Rub it between... index and middle... and your th-thumb on the tip... Pl- _please_ …” Alphys begged, her eyes rolling up again when Undyne's fingers moved to do so.

Undyne stared at her, suddenly eager. They'd never done this, before, not this intimately and usually through clothes, and because of that, Undyne suddenly had only one want.

She wanted to see Alphys come. The very idea of it made her shiver and heat up.

“Alphy,” she whispered, and she felt Alphys shiver, too. “Tell me what I can do to... to...”

Alphys blushed, this time almost full-bodied, when she heard that. She realised what was happening, and she felt her whole body suddenly blaze. She shifted her hips a little, the movement bringing a spark of pleasure to her, and she gasped. _We're doing this... we're actually doing this..._

And suddenly it was all she wanted, too. She forgot about being shy. She forgot about being ashamed. All she cared about was how Undyne touched her, how Undyne's naked body felt against her own, how warm and soothing the water was that still rained over them...

“Fast,” she whispered. “St-start... fast... _ohh!”_

By the time she'd said it the second time, Undyne's fingers were already moving, and at a pace that was nothing short of delicious. She hiccupped, unable to hide her grin, and clung to Undyne harder, her hips starting to grind against Undyne's hand.

Undyne was scarlet, feeling herself getting more and more aroused with every stroke of her fingers. She, too, was finally understanding what was happening, and it meant so much to her, too.

 _“Undyne!”_ Alphys growled out between her teeth, her voice hoarse. “H-harder, _please_ , oh _god_ , don't stop, don't stop, _don't stop...”_

Undyne pulled Alphys to her closer and complied eagerly, her eye locked on Alphys's face. She could feel Alphys starting to get wetter and slicker, and she could barely breathe – it was so arousing...

It took longer than Alphys had expected, but at the same time, she understood why: it was someone else touching her for once, and while that made her lose her mind, Undyne was brand-new to this, and had yet to know exactly how to touch her to get her to come quickly.

But she did. The moments before, when she realised it was going to actually happen, her breathing grew strained and raspy, almost like she was wheezing from it.

“Undyne,” she groaned out, her eyes shut so tight that tears came to them – or maybe that was because of the situation. When Undyne nodded, she blurted out, “Oh, Undyne, kiss me, I'm... I'm... _Kiss me?!”_

Undyne leaned down and captured her lips with her own, and Alphys returned it desperately, her hands scrabbling at Undyne's back, now. Undyne was blown away by this, by how abandoned Alphys was to her, and again, all she could feel was that love grow.

Alphys then started to get clumsy, crying out between breaths against Undyne's lips. Undyne pulled away a little to watch her, just as her head tilted back and her whole body started to tremble and stiffen. Alphys heard herself say Undyne's name, over and over again, as her orgasm finally swept through her.

When it peaked, she _shrieked_ out Undyne's name, surprising Undyne, but with joy. She watched Alphys come, felt her come, heard her come, and she felt tears fill her eye. In those seconds, Alphys grinned as she said Undyne's name in the throes of passion, and Undyne concluded, for perhaps the hundredth time, that Alphys was absolutely _stunning_.

Alphys then collapsed against her, clinging onto her tight, her support the only thing keeping her on her feet, still. She was still grinning, but she was gasping for breath and absolutely, without question, high with pleasure.

“Fuck,” she heard Undyne whisper, before she felt herself held closer, then kissed atop her head many times. “Alphy... I... I...”

Alphys's heart suddenly started to race, silently hoping, wishing, _wanting_ Undyne to say _it_...

But instead, she said, “I _really_ liked that, Alphy...”

Alphys snorted out a laugh. _“You_ liked that? _You_ did?! Undyne, my god, that was a... that was a... a _dream_... a dream _come true...”_

And before she could reply, she suddenly felt Alphys's shaky hand touch her hip lightly. Undyne inhaled sharply but moved closer, and Alphys raised her head, her eyes opening slowly and meeting Undyne's.

“Undyne...” she whispered. “C-can I...?”

Undyne swallowed hard, then nodded, her eye wide. She shifted, so that she leaned against the closest wall to her, and Alphys followed, her eyes glowing. “Tell me?” she whispered, pressing her body firmly against Undyne's – something that she would learn later made Undyne absolutely insane with desire.

“Yes,” Undyne blurted, before grabbing Alphys's hand, leaning back and spreading her legs a little, and pulling that hand between, settling those small but nimble fingers right upon the soft hair covering herself.

Alphys blinked, smiling, touching closely. It was soft, that hair, and short, the same colour as the hair on Undyne's head, too.

Undyne purred, her eye shutting, and suddenly Alphys wanted _more_ of those sounds.

She slipped her fingers lower, sliding them along that soft hair, before she prised beneath it and touched bare, slick, and hot skin. Both of them jolted in surprise, though Undyne cried out softly, arching a little.

 _“Yes,”_ she repeated. “I like it the way you do, Alphy...”

That was honestly a great relief to Alphys, as she had no idea what the hell she was doing. To know that one of the ways she was used to for herself was also good for Undyne helped her feel better.

With Undyne, it was easy to find her clit; unlike Alphys, her skin wasn't as tough, and therefore her centre wasn't as protected or as deep, despite the hair covering her. Her fingers found Undyne's clit, and the moment they did, they both jolted, again. Undyne purred once more, shifting closer to encourage Alphys, which worked. She placed her fingers in the right places and pressed down gently.

Undyne growled, burying her face into Alphys's shoulder, her hands already digging into her back. Alphys moved her fingers slowly, and Undyne moved with them, her breaths catching as more soft, low noises escaped her.

Alphys stared at her, unable to look away. She couldn't help it. She had no idea that she could have this kind of effect on _anyone_ , least of all _Undyne_. She had always known she wasn't attractive – at least conventionally – and always expected that it would be difficult for Undyne to find her pleasurable at all. But now she knew, for a fact, that she was so wrong, so _incredibly_ wrong, and that fact brought tears to her eyes.

“Alphy,” Undyne murmured, her voice tiny. Her nails bit into Alphys's back, and she added, “Go faster.”

It took a few more times, but soon, Undyne had managed to urge Alphys to bring the pace of her fingers as fast as possible, so fast that Undyne was dazed, making sounds she never knew she could make, every other sound simply her lover's name. This, in turn, dazed Alphys, as she could also feel Undyne's increasing arousal; she was very slick, very wet, and with every jerk of her fingers, Alphys could feel her clit throb with that arousal.

“Shit!” Undyne suddenly cried out, her voice high and choked. Alphys blinked, surprised; she hadn't been doing this for very long, and yet it sounded almost like Undyne was close…

And she was. Undyne already knew she had a short fuse, but since it was Alphys touching her – and doing a damned good job at it, too – that fuse was even shorter. She could barely _breathe_ , that was how good it – and in turn Alphys - felt, and she suddenly choked out a laugh.

“Alphy,” she added. “Alphy... I’m so... I'm so...”

Alphys never found out what she was, because it was then that Undyne came. She grabbed hold of Alphys hard, burying her hot face into the crook of her neck and keening out, the sounds drawn out and desperate – but filled with pure bliss. Undyne laughed a few times as well, her tears coming back, as she felt that bliss overtake her entire body and soul – and all because of the woman she loved.

Alphys watched her, her own eyes filling with tears. Again, she was spellbound, both by how happy and wild Undyne looked, but by the fact that it was Alphys who brought those feelings to her. She loved Undyne, so much in that moment, that she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying it.

Undyne then relaxed, panting so hard that each breath was vocal, but she was grinning so widely that it hurt her cheeks. She was so happy, so unbelievably happy, and the best part was that she knew they were just getting started.

She looked up, finding Alphys already looking at her, her expression so tender and kind that Undyne's eye filled with tears. In return, so did Alphys's, and they embraced, holding each other close and sharing a small, overwhelmed, but also satisfied, weep.

By the time they were both calm enough, they got out of the shower. But it was then that Alphys surprised Undyne: she took hold of one of her hands and pulled her back into their bedroom, then led her onto their bed. The moment Undyne had laid down, Alphys had covered her in blankets, before joining her beneath them.

They cuddled close, warming each other up quite happily, and they even giggled a little.

Then, Alphys whispered, “I never want to hide from you, ever again, Undyne.”

Undyne's heart promptly fell at Alphys's feet, then, and she curled around her closer, nodding. “Same here.”

Alphys smiled, closing her eyes, and soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

 Mere weeks later, they would make love, and confess that love. And both knew that it was because of one reason, and one reason alone: there was no one else either would ever want to be with, and they no longer wanted any barriers left between them.

And they were both rewarded immensely for that trust, too – for life, the one they now shared.


	8. Try Again (Post-Pacifist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea isn't mine! This was invented by @agenderpinkiepie over on Tumblr, and while I've tweaked a few details, this was solely their ideas and they deserve all of the credit! Thank you, @agenderpinkiepie!!!

The first time she found a flower on her doorstep was about three months before Frisk fell.

Alphys had opened the door with the intention of going out to repair the cameras in Waterfall, and only that intention. Of _course_ it wasn't also because she hoped she would run into someone who happened to live there. _Of course not._

But when she saw the echo flower on the ground, she froze, her eyes widening – especially when she saw the ribbon tied around it: bright red.

She went scarlet, confused. She was afraid to touch it, honestly. In her entire life, she'd never, ever received a ribboned echo flower, and had never expected to. No one, she knew, would ever care about her enough to give her one, even one tied with a yellow ribbon.

Echo flowers, when used this way, were used to tell someone something they were too shy to say in person. When giving one, it was tradition to tie a ribbon around it, in one of three colours: red (romantic love), yellow (friendly love), or purple (familial love). They were used as love letters, apologies, or confessions.

In all of her life, Alphys had never received one. She'd also never sent one to anyone, simply too shy and too scared of rejection.

She had no clue why anyone would send her one, let alone a red-ribboned one. But she couldn't just leave it, no matter how nervous she was. So, shakily, she knelt down and picked it up by its stem. Then, she touched the centre of it, feeling its magic respond to hers.

The moment it spoke, she dropped it and jumped back, crying out with shock. It wasn't even a real message. All it seemed to be was someone hesitating, before taking a couple of breaths – then suddenly shouting out in frustration.

Alphys stared at the flower, shaking. She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing, and she struggled to calm herself.

It was a prank. It was clearly a cruel joke. And it wasn't funny.

Alphys got up and turned around, going right back into the Lab without hesitating, leaving the flower behind. The moment the doors closed, she sat down at her computer and broke down, humiliated.

When she'd managed to calm down, and was able to find the courage to go out again, she opened the doors – and found that the flower was gone.

She gritted her teeth, tempted to go back inside, but she knew she really did have to check on those cameras. So, trying as best as she could, she walked forward and toward Waterfall, pretending with everything she was that she'd forgotten all about the flower.

* * *

She didn't run into Undyne that day, and while she was glad she'd finished the repairs, she was disappointed. She hadn't seen Undyne in a few days, and missed her, but she didn't want to text or call her and seem weird or stalkerish. So she went home, feeling like the entire day was a waste of time.

Eventually, she was able to push the flower to the back of her mind, especially when she finally ran into Undyne again a few days later. She noticed, though, that Undyne seemed a little embarrassed, and the whole time they hung out, her ears were bright red. But she didn't explain, so Alphys didn't ask.

If she had, she would've spared them both four more months of embarrassment.

* * *

The next time she got a red-ribboned echo flower, she stared at it for a long time, then walked out a few steps and looked around, anger making her tail rigid and twitchy. She even walked around a bit, trying to see if anyone was hiding nearby, but she found no one.

It had been two weeks since the first one, and Alphys was very unhappy to see it again, let alone be reminded of why it made her unhappy in the first place.

She then turned back to the flower, her heart racing. She didn't want to touch it, but at the same time, she did. She still nursed a tiny hope, that maybe this time, it would be different, and this time, it would be for real.

So she knelt down and touched it.

Again, it started with silence, but this time for longer. She heard what sounded almost like someone squeaking a little, followed by the sound of something crunching.

Then, there was that very same shout, before it ended.

Alphys threw it back to the ground, furious. She stood up, looking around again, before she lost her temper in her humiliation and shouted, “You... you’re… you're an _asshole!!”_

Then, she ran back into the Lab, and stayed in there for the rest of the day.

* * *

She didn't see Undyne for another few week, which only added to her foul mood. But when she did, she was surprised: Undyne looked _terrible_ , like she hadn't slept in days, and whenever Alphys started to talk to her, she jumped and stared at her in surprise, blushing.

Alphys took this the wrong way. It was the only way she could take it, because she was so used to failure and abandonment that she expected it from everyone, especially someone as amazing as Undyne.

Clearly, Undyne was embarrassed to be seen in public with her, now, and was just too polite to say it.

Alphys, when she'd concluded this, felt sick, really sick, and decided to leave, glad to have this excuse. When she did, she looked at Undyne for a moment, wishing she were brave enough to speak from her heart. Undyne's eye darted between hers, looking almost bright with discomfort, and Alphys swallowed those words.

Instead, she said, “See you later, I guess.”

But she damn well knew it was a lie, especially when Undyne said nothing, and only nodded.

When Alphys left, she missed the pained expression on Undyne's face, as well as the tears that came to her eye. The moment Alphys was gone, Undyne covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Alphys kept to herself for a good two weeks. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, as she'd spent far more weeks planning out her schedule around Undyne's, as best as possible. Now, she had to do the opposite, and it hurt. But she managed it, and even though she still checked up on Undyne online, she never saw her in person, anymore, nor did she text or call her.

Undyne, however, texted her a couple of times the first week, asking her where she was. When Alphys said she was busy, Undyne accepted it and stopped texting. Soon, after about the fourth time, Undyne stopped texting altogether. When that happened, Alphys felt her heart break.

When she went out on the Monday of the third week to fix the cameras around Snowdin, she knew she would not only be avoiding Undyne, but Papyrus as well, which was what she'd planned. She was already upset about this, and was already dreading her visit.

So when she opened the door to yet another echo flower, she lost her temper. She absolutely lost it. Later, she would be embarrassed, but now? Now, she was just pissed off.

“This-this _isn't_ funny!” she shouted, walking out a few steps and pointing at the flower, looking around and hoping she'd see the culprit. “This isn't funny at-at _all_! You're... you're _horrible_! You're cruel and horrible!”

She waited, her eyes sharp and looking for any movement, her tail twitching angrily.

Silence.

With a sigh, she knelt down and picked the flower up, moving to throw it somewhere – anywhere – else, as long it was away from her.

But when she did, the spell activated, and she heard more, this time – more that made her stop, and listen.

There was rustling, then the sound of a strained growl. Then, silence, followed by a few more squeaks, similar to the one she'd heard the second time.

But this time, it concluded differently: the sound of another frustrated growl, followed by, _“Fuck.”_ Then, silence; the spell ended.

It was said in a whisper, so there was no way for Alphys to recognise the voice, but it made her stop – and calm down. She looked at the flower, then touched the ribbon, trailing her fingertips over it slowly. It was tied meticulously, in a purposeful bow, and it looked like it had taken time to make it so perfect.

Alphys looked around again, her heart speeding up a little. _Maybe... this wasn't a joke? Maybe... maybe this was actually for real?_

In silence, she turned around and went back into the Lab, only this time, she kept the flower.

* * *

By then, it had been two months since the first flower. Alphys kept it, and sometimes she listened to it, again, trying to figure out whose voice it was, but it wilted completely before she could. She still kept it; she pressed it between some cardboard, placing it in an empty drawer.

To her surprise, though, a day later, Undyne texted her, again.

She was in the True Lab, spending some time with Endogeny, when her phone chimed. She sighed, thinking it was Asgore and dreading what he would say – and what she had to lie about, this time.

But it wasn't Asgore. She stared at the screen of her phone, confused.

_“Hey nerd, where've you been lately? I think I’ve gotten stupider without you.”_

Alphys started shaking. She didn't understand it. Undyne hadn't tried to talk to her for almost two weeks, now. _Where did this come from?_ Alphys had been certain that their friendship had ended...

When she hadn't moved in several minutes, she felt Endogeny press a giant paw onto her thigh, and she jumped, looking up at them with surprise. They huffed a little, then pressed on her thigh again, before lying down next to her and sighing deeply.

“O-oh...” Alphys murmured. “Y-yeah. I guess I-I should reply, right?”

She opened the message, held her thumbs over the keypad – then froze. “What am I supposed to say?!” she concluded, tears coming to her eyes. She'd already been so sure that Undyne had abandoned her, and had no idea what she could possibly say...

Endogeny raised their head and seemed to look at her with its strange, almost empty face. She blushed, looking back, and in reply, she felt another nudge to her thigh.

“O-o-okay...” she muttered, breaking into a sweat. “R-right.” She fumbled for a moment, then finally managed to reply.

_“That's ridiculous; there's no way you could be even a small bit of stupid, and being in my company doesn't change that.”_

Alphys immediately hated what she wrote, but she sent it before she could stop herself. She growled and put the phone aside, instead using her hands to pet Endogeny, who was quite content with this. She certainly didn't expect a reply.

But she got one, almost right away: _“Hah! Flattery, especially coming from someone as smart as you! Trust me, I’m an idiot, and I need to be smarter. Wanna hang out?”_

Alphys stared at the screen, tears coming to her eyes. There was nothing else in the world she could have possibly wanted – second only to curing the Amalgamates.

* * *

After that, it seemed as if their separation had never happened. When they got together again, Undyne was acting like she always did: happy, hyper, and hungry. It made Alphys not only feel so much better, but happy, too. She'd missed Undyne so much, and was so glad to have her back – and not out of pity, either. If Alphys were to try to be objective, it was almost as if Undyne had missed her, too.

But that, of course, was ridiculous.

* * *

Two weeks later, though, Alphys found another echo flower. She walked out and went to it, kneeling in front of it without touching it. She just stared at it, her eyes narrowed and going over the red ribbon it was wrapped with. It was the same colour, the same material, and tied with the same care, as the others had been.

She bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears. _What do you want from me?_ she thought. _Why do you keep torturing me? Why do you keep taunting me? Does my pain make you so happy?!_

She sighed, picked it up, and activated it, bracing herself.

Silence at first. Alphys tensed, waiting for a shout.

Then, she heard, _“I'm a coward...”_ Which was followed by a strained growl, one that broke near the end.

The spell ended there.

Alphys blinked slowly. It was a voice, she realised. An actual, real voice. And the strangest thing was that she felt like she knew it, and knew it well.

Echo flowers weren't perfect when it came to recording voices, so naturally there was always a bit of distortion, especially based on the magic of the monster that used one.

Alphys had been able to tell from the start that the monster who'd left these flowers had strong magic. And yet, this time, it was as if that same magic was almost weaker, now. Because of that, the voice's recording was, too.

She frowned, listening to it again. More than once. She knelt there, listening to that soft voice, that angry growl, over and over. She knew it was the same voice as all of the others, and again, it seemed very familiar despite the distortion. And yet she wondered if it was only familiar, now, because she'd heard it from the flowers, and no other way.

_“I'm a coward...”_

_Who?_ _Who would be a coward? What makes them cowardly? Why do this at all, and why does it seem to pain them so much to do so?_

She blinked, standing back up again and holding the flower to her. She swallowed hard, then called out, “It's-it's okay. You... you can tell me, wh-whatever it is. I-I'm sorry I misunderstood. Please, don't do this anymore? Just talk to me?”

She waited, listening, but heard nothing, least of all any indication that she'd been heard. She sighed, then went back into the Lab, to place this flower with the others.

* * *

Later that week, almost a week to the day before Frisk would fall, Alphys and Undyne hung out together at Alphys's, watching one of many movies lined up for their afternoon.

Undyne had been strangely quiet for most of the visit, puzzling and worrying Alphys, but she kept it to herself. She knew better than to pry, especially when the other person clearly doesn't want to talk. 

But then, in the middle of a slow scene in one of the movies, Undyne suddenly blurted out, "Alphys, do you think I'm brave?"

Alphys blinked, startled and confused, and she paused the movie, turning to her. Undyne's eye flicked to hers, and her face went scarlet. She bit her lip hard, her sharp teeth indenting it, and Alphys was even more confused.

"Of course I do, Undyne," Alphys replied honestly, smiling a little. The moment she did, Undyne's eye darted to that smile, looking surprised, before going back up to her eyes. "You're the bravest person I've ever met!"

Undyne looked away, lowering her head so that her bangs hit her left eye a bit better. "What if... what if all of that is just for show, and I'm really just a wuss?"

Alphys blinked harder. "Undyne, there's no way you're a wuss," she corrected. "Even when you're scared, I'm certain you'll still be brave." She smiled again. 

Undyne raised her head, then, meeting her gaze right on. She looked so sombre that Alphys blinked, shutting up before she could add anything. 

"I _want_ to be braver," Undyne admitted. "I want to be braver in... in _more_ than just fighting, y'know?"

Alphys nodded, swallowing hard; she knew, personally, what it was like to feel like you were drowning from your obligations, and feeling too weak to carry them. 

"I want to..." Undyne bit her lip before she finished, her eye wavering, before she looked away again. "I want to be more open and honest, Alphy."

Alphys smiled faintly; she'd noticed that nickname -  yet another slip that she figured was just an accident - but again, she didn't mention it. (Undyne's eye closed when she didn't; she'd wanted her to, inwardly begged her to, to ask why she'd said "Alphy" instead of "Alphys" like always, so that she could finally say why, but...)

"I... want to be, too," Alphys admitted, instead. 

Then, she said the words that not only broke both of their courage, but their hearts. 

"I get what you mean - about work, r-right? Some things you just can't share, so it feels like lying." Her hands reached down and clenched onto her knees, her claws digging in hard, so hard that they shook. "B-but you don't have to tell me _everything_ , Undyne. Es-especially if it makes you uncomfortable."

Undyne stared at her, her throat hurting. She swallowed hard, trying to dislodge that pain, but it only made it worse. 

She hadn't meant work at all. She didn't give a shit about work. 

She'd meant _Alphys_. 

But Alphys never expected that of her, so she assumed the complete opposite. 

After that, Alphys noticed a fall in the mood, and tried to cheer Undyne up. But when it was clear that Undyne was upset - and wouldn't explain why - Alphys decided to make up an excuse for her to leave, and Undyne took her up on it, and did. 

Alphys bit her lip, confused. What had she done wrong? What had she said to make Undyne so sad, so upset?

What could upset Undyne more than work? Alphys knew Undyne's job was her life, and always had been. 

If that wasn't it, what could it possibly be?

* * *

 The following week began a little awkward, but soon evened out. Undyne seemed to be her normal self, again, and the subjects of bravery and secrecy never came up, again. 

The problem was, two hours before Frisk fell, Alphys got another flower - but it wasn't the last.

* * *

Alphys opened the door, feeling chipper for once; Undyne had mentioned keeping her company in Waterfall, and had mentioned sand castles again, something that honestly made Alphys excited. Seeing Undyne silly and abandoned to that silliness always made Alphys the happiest. 

So when her eyes fell on the flower in front of her, she froze, her heart aching with embarrassment and hurt. She felt all of the blood leave her face, but then she swallowed, remembering the words of the last one:

_"I'm a coward..."_

With that in mind, she knelt down, picked it up, and activated it.

Silence at first, followed by rustling, then a soft growl - the same as the others, before. More silence. 

Then, Alphys's eyes went wide with shock. 

In a whisper, still unidentifiable, she heard, _"God, I adore you, you have no idea, and I wish I was brave enough to tell you - and not like this."_

Then, another restrained, low growl, before the spell ended. 

Alphys stared, her heart racing. Her eyes were full of tears, and she trembled. With shaking fingers, she touched the ribbon, biting down on her lip to keep calm. 

"Who-who _are_ you?" she murmured, closing her eyes and holding the flower to her chest. "Are... are you f-for _real_? Or... or is this really a joke...?"

She swallowed hard, needing to take a few minutes to calm down. When she did, she went back into the Lab, sat down, and listened to it again, over and over, before she simply recorded it onto her phone.  

She wanted to commit it to memory, forever. Even if nothing came of it. 

Perhaps that's why she missed the biggest hint of all.

* * *

"So..." Undyne said softly, looking over at Alphys. She was busy behind the camera, the back open and several bits of it littering the ground around her. She looked deep in concentration, but her eyes flicked over to quickly with a nod before she continued her work. Therefore, Undyne decided to continue, too. 

"So, uh, anything new?" She winced, hearing her voice waver a little, and she quickly turned away, summoning a spear to fuss with as they spoke. 

"Mm," Alphys answered, mostly stalling. She wondered, just then, if she should tell Undyne about the whole flower ordeal. She hadn't, before, because she'd been humiliated. But maybe, if she told Undyne, she could help Alphys find out who it was. Her ears were rather strong, after all. 

Undyne noticed, raising an eyebrow, feeling a little leap to her chest. Silently, she tried to telegraph the topic to Alphys, to make her think of exactly what she wanted to talk about with her...

"U-uhm..." Alphys stammered, her hands fumbling for a moment. "W-well..."

Undyne pretended her spear was very interesting as Alphys spoke, too nervous and giddy to trust herself to speak, yet. 

 "There's... this... th-this..." Alphys hesitated, looking away for a moment. "I think someone is... making fun of me. At least, partly. The other part of me wonders if... I-if..." 

Undyne waited, her eye huge and her mouth tiny. Her spear vanished in her nervousness, but Alphys didn't notice.

"You're good with voices, r-right?" Alphys wondered, her eyes flicking up to Undyne just for a moment before going back. "Y-you know almost ev-everyone around here... if-if I played a voice for you, would you be able to... find out who it was?"

Undyne stared at her. "Uh," she stammered, her brain screaming at her to just _say_ it, just _confess, end_ the charade, just be a _woman_ and--

"If you're not too busy, I mean," Alphys added hastily, her hands fumbling again. "I understand if you have better things to do."

"No, I'd love to help," Undyne said quickly. "Please, I'd love to."

Alphys blushed, nodding. She felt embarrassed again, but really wanted her help. She wanted to figure this out, either to make it stop - or make it work. 

When she'd finally replaced the back panel of the camera, she sat down beside Undyne in the sand and pulled her phone out. 

"Okay," Alphys swallowed. "I-I... This-this is..." She winced. "Just listen."

She hit play, keeping her eyes shut and her face averted, suddenly very shy of the words that were playing. 

Undyne was so glad, so very glad, that Alphys looked away. Because it was absolutely mortifying to hear that voice on her phone. She went scarlet, even to her ears, and she swallowed hard, trying to keep silent. 

When it ended, Alphys was still looking away, which helped Undyne calm down. "I-I don't know what to think, anymore," she admitted. "I thought it was a cruel joke, at first... just to make fun of me, like always. But, then... they started getting serious, and this one..." Alphys sighed. "They sound so _sincere_ , so _hurt_. I think they have the wrong address, and I want to make it right."

Undyne closed her eye, her teeth sinking down so hard into her lip that it was like being stabbed. 

"Alphy," she heard herself suddenly blurt out. "I... yeah, I recognise them."

Alphys's head shot up in surprise, turning to her. "You _do_?! Who is it?!" 

Their eyes met, and Alphys finally saw how red Undyne looked. She felt a sinking in her gut; she was right, it was just a prank, and Undyne was too nice to say so...

"It's..." Undyne swallowed, disarmed by the sudden fall in Alphys's expression. She'd looked so curious, so hopeful... "It's... it's..."

Suddenly, Alphys's phone went off, a sharp, tinny alarm that startled her so much that she went pale. "Undyne," she stammered. "Th-that was my alarm for... for Snowdin!"

Undyne's eye flared, and they both got to their feet quickly. "I-I have to go back to the Lab!" Alphys cried, looking panicked. 

"I have to get to Snowdin," Undyne agreed, her helmet already back on and her hair pulled through. 

"Undyne, wh-what if it's...?" Alphys suddenly squeaked out, looking afraid. 

"Then we'll deal with it," Undyne promised. 

They held hands for a moment, to both wish each other luck as well as for their own comfort, before they both took off running in opposite directions.

And in all that followed, they both forgot about that voice on the phone.

 _Until_....

* * *

Alphys was shaking so hard she kept dropping things. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe they were free. 

And all without murdering anyone, ever again.

Alphys was trying to pack a suitcase full of clothes; Asgore had invited her to stay in the Palace for a few days, while things became more and more official, and she was terrified as well as excited. 

She trusted Frisk. She knew they would make it work. She'd seen them do it, already. 

When she suddenly heard loud knocking at the door, she blinked, confused, before she went downstairs to it, wondering - hoping, maybe - it was Mettaton. 

No. It was... no one.

Save a red-ribboned echo flower. 

Alphys stared at it, her memories of mere hours ago crashing into her. Undyne had known the voice. She'd recognised it, and it had upset her.

Alphys swallowed hard, nervous. She crept to it, knelt down, and picked it up. She was afraid to touch it. She was afraid to even hold it for long.

But she did. And she activated the spell.

Immediately, words spilt out, and she sat, shocked, her mouth open, as she listened.

_"I know the voice because it's mine, Alphy. It's always been mine. I'm sorry I'm such a fucking coward. But I don't wanna be, anymore. Please, can we just...? Can we just...? Hang out again? All the time?"_

By the end, Alphys was crying, her hand over her mouth. She'd sat down hard on the ground the moment she'd heard her name. She held it to her chest and cried, unable to move. 

Then, suddenly, she heard footsteps. She tensed, until she recognised them, but she didn't look up. Not until she felt the person stop, kneel down, and hug her. 

Alphys hugged back, hard, bursting into fresh tears. Undyne held her close, resting her cheek atop her head and closing her eye with a small, relieved smile. 

It would take longer than they'd ever wanted, with so many hiccups and embarrassments along the way, but this was the first step - and it was the largest. 


	9. Fatality (Unstoppable) (Trigger and Content Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS A SEVERE AND EXPLICIT TRIGGER WARNING ATTACHED TO IT, FOR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, DESCRIPTION OF THE ATTEMPT, AND DISCUSSION OF THE ATTEMPT.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF IT HAS EVEN THE SMALLEST CHANCE OF HURTING YOU, PLEASE. 
> 
> Also, it's reaaaaally fucking long.
> 
> Thank you, pancakes.

The doctor said it so calmly, so softly, that Alphys wondered if she'd misheard it, and from her own deep fears. She looked up slowly, raising her head from Undyne's bedside, and blinked slowly, still not quite certain of what she'd heard.

“S-sorry,” she whispered. “Wh-what did you just say...?”

The doctor's face saddened, then, and she felt her blood turn to ice.

She hadn't misheard.

“Doctor, I'm so sorry,” they murmured, sitting down beside her and placing a hand on her arm. “But... With the way things have been going for your wife, her progress and her lack of it, is serious. It means that, despite our best efforts, she will die soon, and there's nothing we can do, now, to save her.”

Alphys felt her whole body go cold. She was speechless for so long that the doctor rubbed her arm gently, but she jerked it away, as though it burned.

However, all she said was, “You're certain? She... she's... she's gone?”

“We don't know for sure if her mind has already died, no, but her body...” A deep, regretful sigh. “Her body is perhaps a week from death. At best. Unless a miracle happens.”

Alphys turned to Undyne, then, clutching her cold hand between her own hard. She even dug her claws in a little, her eyes watching Undyne's face, one already obscured by her ventilator, but there was no reaction to what she knew would have caused Undyne pain.

And just like that, she knew it was true. She'd been fighting it, denying it, arguing vehemently against it...

But now, _now_ she knew. Undyne wouldn't wake up from her coma, ever. She would die, broken and alone, and without knowing that she'd saved Frisk's life, without knowing that she'd saved _all_ of them…

Within her breast, Alphys felt her heart shatter.

“Doctor?”

She looked back at the doctor, her face drawn and pale, her eyes strangely blank and almost opaque.

Then, slowly, she nodded.

“It's best if you call everyone you want to, now,” the doctor went on. “So that they can say... goodbye.”

Alphys nodded again, silent.

The doctor hesitated, then slowly stood up. “Let me know when I should expect those first guests, okay?”

Again, she nodded in silence, so the doctor left.

Slowly, her whole body already feeling numb, she stood up, shaking so badly that she barely stayed on her feet, and yet she didn't even notice.

She then leaned down over Undyne and placed her hands upon her face, holding it between her palms gently but with trembling fingers. Undyne didn't even stir, and she felt those shattered bits of her heart crumble to dust.

“Undyne,” she whispered, leaning down and talking right against her ear – one that didn't even twitch. “Undyne... Please, wait for me. If you leave, first, wait for me. Otherwise...”

Her voice broke, only once, but that small sound carried immense pain with it.

“ _I_ will wait for _you_ , Undyne,” she concluded. “I'll be waiting for you, right there, wherever it is, okay? I promise. I'll be there.”

She shut her eyes, her tears burning hot against her cold cheeks. She moved closer and kissed Undyne's forehead, then both of her eyes, before she pressed her forehead to hers and just held her face, trying to collect herself for what she knew she had to do.

When she felt she was finally ready to, she whispered, “I love you, Undyne. _I love you._ I'll wait for you. I promise.”

She lingered, far longer than she knew she probably should have, before she slowly pulled herself away, and dragged herself out of the hospital room.

She looked back once, committing Undyne's face to her memory.

Then, she left, and went home, barely even knowing what she did.

* * *

When Alphys got there, she walked in so quietly that no one even noticed she was home until they caught sight of her walking into the living room.

Basket leapt to her feet and went to her, her whole body awash in dread when she saw how agonised her mum looked. She knew, without a doubt, that what Alphys was about to say was bad, but knowing that still didn't prepare her for how bad it was.

Alphys gently took her hand, not meeting her eyes, and walked her back into the living room, where she'd been watching TV with Olceal and Dandelion. Olceal shut the TV off, and Dandelion was about to get up and hug Alphys – but Alphys's expression froze her youngest daughter, feeling deep fear when she saw it.

Alphys sat down with them, letting go of Basket's hand. She lowered her head, staring at her hands – her useless, worthless, pointless hands – and murmured, “Something's wrong, v-very wrong, and... and there's no way I can word this without hurting any of you. So I’ll just... s-say it...”

She paused, closing her eyes and trying to stop shaking. Then, with her eyes still closed, she told them.

Dandelion, the moment she understood, screamed at Alphys. “No!! Mummy, no! Don't lie! _Don't lie!!”_

Alphys lowered her head into her hands and started to weep, unable to reply.

“Mommy _won't_ die!” Dandelion insisted, her face pale but her eyes wild with emotion. “She won't! She can't! You're lying! _You're lying!!”_

And with that, Dandelion got to her feet and ran out, going right to her room and slamming the door as hard as she could.

Alphys winced but didn't look up. That was bad. Now, she knew, she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Dandelion, and it hurt.

She felt Basket touch her back, and she looked up. Basket was crying, her whole body wracked with grief. Olceal held her close, breaking down, himself.

“Mummy...” she whispered - pleaded. “No...? Please, Mummy? No?”

Alphys stared at her. “I-I... Bassy... I'm...” She closed her eyes. “I _wish_ I were lying...”

At that, Basket broke down, and Olceal moved to hold her. Alphys leaned close and kissed her forehead, closing her eyes, before she did the same for Olceal, her hands going over their faces briefly for a moment. Olceal looked up at her briefly, gratitude in his eyes, before he lowered them back to his first wife, tears running down his cheeks.

Alphys tried to smile, but couldn’t. Instead, she pulled away.

In their grief, they didn't notice her slowly get to her feet and shuffle down the hallway to her bedroom, all in eerie, heavy silence.

* * *

When she closed the door behind her, Alphys dropped to her knees, then to both her knees and her elbows, as though physically crushed beneath her own pain. She struggled to keep her sobs as quiet as possible, but when she realised it wasn't working, she started crawling across the floor toward the bed.

She used it to pull herself up onto it, before she slid to Undyne's side of the bed and curled up into it.

For a moment, she cried, wrapping herself within her wife's lingering scent, one barely there, anymore – and now one that would fade, forever.

It was a brutal cry, one that hurt her whole body, but she let it.

When she'd managed to at least partially calm down, her eyes slowly opened, and she looked over at the door to the bathroom.

She stared for a moment that was probably too long before she slowly sat up. Then, she went into the bedside drawer, pulled out a pen and a notepad, and wrote.

 _”My babies,_  
_I'm sorry. I’m so sorry. I know what I'm about to do is only making it worse, but I can't fight it. I can't live in a world without my Undyne. I wish I could, for all of you, but I can't._  
_Bassy, please take care of Dandy, with Olly and Nicky beside you. You'll give her a better life, something I’ve never been able to give her. I know you'll survive. I know you'll thrive. I trust you._  
_I do also love you, with everything I am, and I wish I were strong enough to live without her. But I'm not. I never was. I love her too much._  
_So I'm going to follow her, or open the door for her to follow me through._  
_Please, do not try to save me. This is what I deserve._  
_I’m sorry. I'm so sorry. But I know if I try to live, I'll be worse living than I would be dead. And at least this way, you can make up a memory of me, one that's better than I ever was.”_

Tears started to drop upon the paper, her writing getting shaky and almost illegible.

And with that, she knew it was time.

 _”I hope you can forgive me, someday. If you don't, I understand. I do not forgive myself._  
_But I need her. I can't live without her. I’d rather be dead with her than live in a world without her._  
_So I won't._  
_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry with everything that I am._  
_I love you so much._  
_Love,_  
_Mum.”_

She tore the paper from the pad and held it for a moment, hesitating.

There was still time to change her mind. There was still time to not do this.

But then, her mind filled with the image of Undyne's dying face, and she shattered again, her heart pulverised to dust by her own grief. She pushed the notepad and pen back into the drawer and left the note on the bed, keeping it in place with her glasses case, once she'd taken off her glasses and placed them within it.

Then, she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Already numb, she undressed and redressed into her favourite pyjama set, the one that Undyne had given her on their latest anniversary. She'd ordered it specially made, and with a pattern of yellow lizards and blue and red fish all over its powder-green background.

For a moment, she stood there, hugging herself and shivering, staring at her reflection with both hatred and sorrow.

Then, her eyes fell on one thing: a metal claw file, her own, the only kind strong enough to keep her claws trim.

She walked over to the countertop and picked it up, then touched the end of it.

It was razor-sharp.

She smiled, a sad gesture that made her feel already dead.

Slowly, her eyes now on the shower and bathtub, she walked over to it and sat down on the ledge of the tub, holding the file in one hand. She turned the shower on with the other, adjusting the temperature to something luke-warm and soothing, before she stepped in, as she was, and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

For a moment, she stood there, hunched over beneath the water, feeling it soak her to the skin and start to weigh her down as it logged up her clothes. She let herself drop to the floor of the tub, before she curled up onto her side, closing her eyes a final time.

Then, without even sparing a second thought, she dug the file into one of her wrists, dragging it down slowly from her palm to mid-arm. She hissed, the pain horrible, but she gritted her teeth, switched hands, and did the same to the other.

She dropped the file in the water, then let her hands drop in front of her, angling her wrists so that the blood now gushing from them were hit by the water, and thus would vanish into the drain.

It _hurt._

It was pain she'd never experienced before. It was a pain that took over her senses, one that flooded through her whole body. As her blood left her, she felt a painful tugging, as if her blood were being pulled out of her, instead.

She shuddered, already crying, but making sure to keep it as quiet as possible.

It took longer than she'd wanted.

Her mind was completely engulfed in pain by the time she felt herself begin to slip under, but she welcomed that pain. It was one she'd always deserved, one she'd always known she deserved, and now she was finally meeting up with her own destiny.

In her last moments of consciousness, she focused on Undyne, as she'd been, from the day Alphys had met her, through their entire life they'd shared together.

She'd barely made it to Basket's birth before she fell, dragged under by that pain, and unrelenting agony.

She didn't fight it. She didn't even cry out.

She surrendered.

The moment her mind faded, she felt herself begin to fall down.

_I'll wait for you, Undyne, my only love... I'll wait for you, my love... I'll wait... for you... my love... I'll... wait for... you... love... I'll..._

Then, nothing.

* * *

The sound of Basket's – and Olceal's – phones suddenly chiming with a text message brought them out of their cocoon of grief. Basket slowly moved to answer it – only to suddenly start when it began to ring.

She answered it. “Nicky?” she murmured.

 _“Bassy! Bassy, get to Alphys! Get to Alphys now!”_ She was practically screaming it, her voice desperate and terrified.

“Wh--?” Basket tried.

 _“Basket! She's in the bathroom!_ Hurry! Hurry, Bassy!!” Nicky interrupted, her voice breaking every time she said her wife's name.

“Olly, get Dandy to New Solace Home, _now!”_ Basket snapped to him, before she shot to her feet and ran down the hall, keeping her phone to her ear.

She opened the door to her mothers' room and darted in, her eyes searching for Alphys.

Instead, they landed on the small piece of paper on the bed, held in place by her mum's glasses case.

She didn't have to read it to know what it meant. With a strangled cry, she lunged for the bathroom door, her hand scrabbling to open it, instead finding it locked.

“No!” Basket cried. She could already hear that the water was running, and could tell it had been for a while, now. She dropped her phone without thinking, grabbing hold of the doorknob with both hands, before she gritted her teeth and summoned every shred of magic she had within her into it. It flared with bright green, before it broke off, and Basket pulled it free and shoved her way into the bathroom.

When she threw the curtain open, her eyes fell on the bathtub, and she couldn't hold back: she screamed. She could see dark red mixed with water, slowly circling around the already-stained drain.

She lunged forward and found her mum lying on the floor of the tub, in a puddle of her own blood, her pyjamas already stained with red. She knelt down, sobbing, and grabbed one of Alphys's arms, avoiding her wrist as best as she could, and started to pull her from the tub.

Alphys was already light, having lost so much blood already, so it wasn't difficult for Basket to drag her free. She pulled her onto the bathroom floor, then reached up and grabbed the largest towel, wrapping it around both of Alphys's wrists – though by then, the bleeding had already slowed down drastically.

Basket then leaned down close, holding the towel to Alphys's wrists as hard as she could, before she managed to actually get a look at her – only to wish she hadn't.

Alphys's skin was already grey, and upon her face an expression of pure, almost perfect, agony.

 _“Mummy!”_ Basket screamed at her, shaking her a little. “Mummy, wake up! _Wake up!!”_

But Alphys didn't even twitch.

She was falling down, and _fast._

Basket kept trying to wake her up, holding the towel to her wrists, feeling her mother's blood stain her hands and knees. She kept begging her to wake up, to get up, to come back...

She didn't hear the sirens. She only knew that someone – later known to be Olceal – had called an ambulance, and that was only when two paramedics suddenly ran into the bathroom with her, holding what she knew were tools for resuscitation.

But she didn't move away. She was frozen in place, holding her mother's wrists to that towel and trying to wake her, not even realising yet that it wasn't enough, and never would be.

It was too late, now.

The paramedics, recognising that Basket was in shock, immediately went to work around her, gently pulling Alphys from her arms and lying her on her back. One paramedic pulled the towel away carefully, then started to properly bandage her wrists.

The other started to take Alphys's vitals – before she suddenly froze, her eyes flaring. She grabbed the oxygen mask and its attached pump, fastening it over Alphys's greying face and into her mouth. The paramedic started to administer controlled, timed puffs of air into Alphys's lungs, while her other hand was now at her throat.

“Not breathing,” she said tersely to her partner.

“Pulse?” he answered quickly, his eyes flicking to her for a moment before he continued to wrap Alphys's wrists.

Basket sat there on her blood-soaked knees, watching through her shock, trembling so hard that her teeth clicked together several times. Her eyes remained on her mother's face. She was silently begging Alphys to wake up.

Then, “None.”

Basket almost passed out. She fell forward, onto her palms, her breaths like broken gasps. Suddenly, she wished she _would_ just pass out, so that this would be a nightmare, a _horrible_ nightmare, and she'd wake up in her mum's lap as though she were still Dandelion's age, as Alphys stroked her hair and pulled her free from that nightmare...

The first paramedic, at that one word, moved to his partner's side and grabbed the defibrillator, using one hand to open Alphys's pyjama top in order to bare her chest. It, too, was streaked with her own blood.

“To five,” he said sharply, and his partner nodded. Then, he grabbed the paddles in both hands, held them to her chest, and muttered, “One.”

The shock jolted through Alphys's body, making her arch back from the force of it, before she simply dropped back down. The first paramedic kept pumping the oxygen tank, her eyes on Alphys's chest, too.

The second then listened with a stethoscope held to Alphys's chest, before he pulled back and replaced the paddles. “Two.”

Another shock, one Basket honestly seemed to feel. She stared, unable to believe what she was seeing at all.

But it no less true, even as she begged it not to be.

“Three.”

When nothing happened yet again, Basket lowered her head, pressing her forehead onto her hands, and sobbed out, _“Mummy! Mummy, please! Mummy, don't leave me!!”_

“Four.” Another shock, one that Basket seemed to practically taste.

Suddenly, this time, they all heard something: softly muffled, wavering, and wet breaths. The first paramedic looked up in shock, her mouth open, but nothing came out.

The second paramedic listened again, and this time, he pulled away to pack up the machine, instead, adding, “Got it. Weak. It's not for long. We gotta go, and now.”

He got to his feet and went back into the bedroom, dragging in the stretcher they'd left there and lowering it down onto the floor. Carefully, both paramedics picked Alphys up and placed her on it, before they raised it up again, stood up, and rushed out, before Basket could even say a word.

But she got to her feet and ran after them – after she leaned down beside her mothers' bed, grabbing both the note and the glasses case, completely forgetting her phone.

She just managed to catch up to them as they were loading Alphys into the ambulance, sparing a blurry, almost sleepwalking moment to grab both her purse and Alphys's. She jumped into the back with her mum, something they didn't argue with, and sat down beside her, wishing she could grab one of her hands.

Then, the ambulance roared to life, and with its sirens blazing, it tore off towards the hospital.

* * *

Olceal, the moment Basket ran to the bedroom, went to Dandelion's room with Dandy in his arms and locked them both in during the whole thing, even as Dandelion wailed out her confusion and tried to escape the moment she realised something was wrong.

It was only when he heard the ambulance leave that he let her, but he didn't let her go far. Instead, he grabbed a bag, tossed in a few days' worth of things she'd need, and carried her to his car.

He sped the entire way to New Solace Home, but no one caught him, and he was glad for it. The whole trip, he had to listen to Dandelion sob, demanding where they were going, where Alphys and Basket were, and worst of all, what – and why it – was even happening in the first place.

He couldn't answer any of those questions, in a small shock, himself – but they made him weep silently.

When he got there, Nicky was already waiting for him at the front door, her face pale and streaked with tears, and she ran to him, first kissing him, then hugging him tight. He kissed her, too, then hugged her back, and for a moment, they both cried, just a little, allowing this small moment of respite, before they broke apart.

For a while, it was a confused blur. Frisk and Asriel met them at the door, as they already knew what had happened because of Nicky, who now quickly told them that she and Olceal had to get to the hospital and to their wife, but Dandelion needed to stay here. They agreed – though Dandelion did not, screaming her protests and panic.

Forced to have to ignore her, Olceal took Nicky's hand into his; both were shaking. Together, they went back to his car, and they drove, as fast as possible, toward their wife and mother-in-law.

* * *

When they got there, and were told where to go, they found their wife curled up in a chair, covered in her mother's blood, holding two purses, and shuddering with grief and shock.

Olceal ran to her and sat down beside her, pulling her immediately into his arms. She didn't move, didn't even react. It was as if she had no idea he was even there. Her eyes were wide and ringed with black, her face pale and flecked with more blood, and she trembled so hard that it made Olceal tremble, too, just by touching her.

Nickname followed him, instead kneeling down in front of Basket and grabbing one of her hands between her own. It was ice-cold and sticky, but Nicky didn't care.

“Bassy,” she called, her voice breaking. Tears filled her eyes, unable to smother them, anymore. She couldn't imagine Basket's pain. While she'd seen a vision of Alphys, she knew it was nothing like actually _seeing_ her that way.

Basket's near-catatonia was understandable, really.

And truly, for a long time, she was like that: almost catatonic and paralysed with shock. No matter how often they tried, neither Nicky nor Olceal could shake her out of it for quite some time, long enough to worry them.

When a nurse passed by, Olceal grabbed him and brought him to Basket. The nurse clearly recognised Basket, as well as knew why she – thus her husband and wife with her - was there, so he was kind with her, even as he moved to fill up a syringe and clean the inside of her arm.

Even then, she didn't even seem to know he was there, either.

“What are you giving her?” Nickname murmured, her eyes on that syringe.

“Just a mild sedative,” he answered, before he injected it into Basket's arm. “Should help snap her out of it.”

Immediately, her eyes shut tight and stayed that way, and her body suddenly relaxed against Olceal. She stopped shaking, too, and he pulled her to him and held her, stroking her hair slowly and calling for her.

Then, to all of their shared relief – even the nurse's – Basket nodded slowly, one hand slowly reaching up and touching Olceal's knee.

“Bassy,” Nicky cried, sitting down on her other side and wrapping her arms around her, too, one hand grabbing hold of Olceal's arm.

For a moment, they held each other in near-silence.

Then, Basket suddenly lowered her head and burst into tears. They weren't as violent as they'd expected, thanks to the sedative, but they were still painful.

Nickname looked at the nurse, catching his attention. “Do you know anything, yet?” she asked softly, her arms still around her distraught wife and agonised husband.

The nurse shook his head regretfully. “Not yet. But I promise, when I do, I'll be here, okay?”

“Thank you,” Nickname replied sincerely, managing to give him a small smile. “Is there any way to get my wife spare clothes?"

The nurse blinked, before he noticed just how bloody Basket was, and he paled a little, nodding. “Yes. We were going to admit her for shock, anyway.”

“No,” Basket suddenly snarled, baring her teeth, even through her tears. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be ringed thicker with that midnight black. “I want my mum. I want to see my mum.”

Olceal winced, feeling the sting of her nails digging into his knee. “Maybe we can talk about admitting her after she sees Alphys.”

The nurse bit his lip, his eyes wavering. As Nickname pulled Basket to her, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair to calm her down, Olceal met the nurse's gaze with his own. He shook his head slowly, and the nurse winced, but nodded.

“Okay,” the nurse stammered. “As soon as I know anything, I'll come back. But for now, would you like clean clothes--?”

“No,” Basket answered. “Just my mum.”

The nurse nodded, his eyes closing, before he quickly walked away.

The moment they were alone, it almost seemed as if they were trapped in their own bubble. They held onto each other, for comfort as well as to comfort, and especially for Basket, it was the only thing that kept all three of them calm.

Something they needed, especially for what was still to come.

* * *

It seemed like hours later, but soon, the nurse ran back, his eyes bright. “Miss Basket,” he said breathlessly. “Come with me.”

Basket jumped to her feet, her eyes sparking, grabbing both purses (she'd stuffed the note into her own, and the glasses case into Alphys's), and said, “Yes.”

“Wait, what about us?” Nickname broke in, getting to her feet.

“Only Miss Basket right now,” the nurse said regretfully. “It would be a good time to get something to eat, or perhaps pick up some clean clothes for her.”

“Bassy's phone,” Olceal suddenly realised. “Shit, we left it behind.”

Basket was already walking away, and the nurse shot her spouses an apologetic look before he quickly caught up with her and directed her to the right way.

“I'll go and get her phone, and... and...” He swallowed. “Clean the... the bathroom...”

“No, Olly,” Nickname answered, touching his cheek, and his eyes filled with tears. “Just get her phone, a bag of clothes and her ereader, and come back, okay?”

“What will you do?” he asked, holding her hand in place.

Nickname closed her eyes. “I'll let everyone know, as well as wait here for Bassy when she comes back, in case they do need to admit her.”

Olceal nodded, then leaned down and grabbed her into a hug, a sob bursting free from him out of nowhere, shocking them both. Nicky stood up and held him tight and on his feet, her own tears falling free.

For a moment, it was all there was for them, because they needed it.

They both loved Alphys, too.

* * *

Basket went into the room behind the nurse, her eyes wide and fixed ahead of her, desperate to see her mum. The nurse stepped aside, touching Basket's arm before she could go in or see anything.

“Miss Basket,” he murmured. “She's not awake, yet. But she might wake up soon, which is why I got you. In a situation like this, it's best for her to wake to family.”

Basket’s eyes filled with tears. “My... my mom... U-Undyne... Is-is she...?”

The nurse blinked, pulled his phone out, and texted quickly. In moments, he got a reply back, and he shook his head. “She's still critical and comatose, but alive.”

Basket nodded, covering her mouth for a moment. She didn't know what she would've done if she'd lost Undyne, too.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Should I call someone if she wakes up?”

“Yes,” he agreed. “You can stay here as long as you need. We can even prepare a bed for you, to stay overnight... and give you a change of clothes.”

Basket knew what he meant, but she decided to ignore it. “Okay. Thank you.”

Without another word, she turned away and went to where her mother was, currently hidden behind curtains. She didn't even notice when the nurse left, because when he did, she'd just pulled the curtain back – and had dropped down hard into the chair beside the bed.

Alphys was alive – there was no doubting that. But her face was still so pale, covered by an oxygen mask. She was flat on her back, unconscious, one arm lying straight alongside her, the other draped over her stomach – the one fitted with an IV port. The IV itself was one of blood and saline, and a small bag of hydromorphone, in case she woke up and felt the pain of her injuries. She breathed slow, and Basket could hear the sound of her heart beating through soft, tinny beeps.

Basket's black-ringed eyes fell on her mum's wrists, her heart aching when she saw the thick, intensive-care grade bandages covering their wounds. They covered most of her forearms, and seeing them made Basket feel sick inside.

She leaned down and touched her mum's forehead, brushing her fingertips over the cold, dry skin slowly. “Mummy?” she called, her voice tiny. “Are you there?”

There was no change or reaction. Swallowing hard, Basket pulled away to take Alphys's purse off and set it on the small table beside her bed, before she leaned forward again and took Alphys's colder hand between her own, the one that had been limp at her side.

Basket shook it, softly at first, before increasing both the speed as well as the force. Before she even knew it, she was standing up, her hands on Alphys’s shoulders, shaking her so hard that her heart rate was affected.

 _“Mummy!”_ she cried, sobbing, now. “Mummy, please! I need you, you can't do this to me, to Dandy! _Please!_ How _could_ you, Mummy?! _How could you?!”_

Her voice shattered, and she dropped back down, leaning forward and resting her forehead upon Alphys's shoulder, holding her mum's hand to her chest and breaking down hard. She no longer had words. She only had sobs. She felt like it was all she had, now.

She couldn't move from there for a long, long time, her tears immense – and without a cure.

* * *

When she realised she was waking up, she then realised it meant that she was alive.

And Alphys didn't want to be alive.

Her hearing came back, first, slowly, as though submerged in water. She could hear beeping, alongside what sounded like crying - hard, anguished sobbing.

Then, she realised she could feel – and felt many things at once, none of it pleasant, save perhaps one thing.

She felt pain, terrible pain, in both of her arms, a heavy, throbbing ache, one in sync with her heartbeat. She felt sharp pain in her right hand, and when her fingers twitched, she felt her own body beneath her.

The only nice thing was the feel of someone holding her left hand, hands that were warm and familiar – and comforting, strangely enough.

With that, she knew for sure. She was alive.

 _“No...”_ she hissed out, her voice strangled and weak.

Beside her, Basket jumped, her eyes huge. It had been an hour – neither Nicky nor Olceal had come by, yet – when she suddenly heard Alphys's breathing change. Shortly, she felt her fingers twitch, and when she looked up, she saw Alphys gritting her teeth, and heard her whisper.

“Mummy!” Basket cried, sitting up and moving closer, holding her hand up to her cheek. She smiled, unable to hold it back, and she held her mum's hand close to her mouth, so that she could feel it. “Mummy, it's me, it's your Bassy!”

Alphys felt her eyes burn, and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. “Bassy...” she croaked out, her hand twitching again against her eldest's cheek. “Mor... morphine...”

“It hurts?” Basket asked, blinking in surprise. She didn't wait for an answer; instead, she stood up and reached for the IV tree, flicking a small switch upon it. Slowly, the smallest bag began to drip and disappear within her mum's arm.

Alphys felt herself relax, the worst of the pain fading to an annoying twinge. She took a few shaky breaths, trying to collect herself.

“Mummy, you're safe,” Basket was saying, sitting back down and holding Alphys's hand back up to her cheek, still smiling, even as tears ran down her face unchecked. She couldn't help it; not only was Alphys alive, but awake, far sooner than anticipated – thanks to her DT. “You're in the hospital. I got to you before you--,”

“Basket,” Alphys suddenly broke in, her voice sharp. Basket blinked in surprise, just as Alphys's eyes slowly flickered open. They moved to Basket's, their colour dark and drugged, the sclera lightly ringed with faint grey.

“Yes, Mummy?” Basket whispered, so relieved to see those eyes open.

“In... increase the mor... morphine to-to m-m-maximum,” Alphys breathed out, her voice strained with the effort. “Quickly... be-before anyone... kn-knows…”

“What?” Basket whispered, her smile fading. She knew exactly what Alphys was asking her to do, and it terrified her.

“D-do it, Basket, pl-please… _please_!” Alphys's voice broke, her eyes overflowing with tears. “I… I n-need to be with... with _Undyne_...!”

“Mummy, no!” Basket cried. “Mommy's still alive, Mummy! You _are_ with her, by being alive, still!”

Alphys swallowed hard, her eyes closing. Her right hand twitched upon her stomach, before she forced every ounce of strength into it to make it to move more. She raised it slowly, her eyes moving up to the IV tree, trying to find the switch through blurred vision. Her hand shook so hard that every time it landed on the tree, it trembled too hard to hold onto it, and her attempt to reach the switch only resulted in numb fumbling.

Basket didn't even understand what she was doing until she heard Alphys growl desperately, her breaths ragged with her effort. Basket grabbed that hand carefully, but Alphys then used her now-free left hand, instead, trying to pull the other away.

“Please,” she kept saying, between each breath. Her face was so pale by now that Basket was starting to get scared. She grabbed both of Alphys's hands into her own and pulled them back – and that's when it got bad.

Alphys cried out in dismay. She was horrified by how weak and helpless she was, unable to pull her hands free from Basket's, when normally she was able to best Basket easily. She tried to call up her magic, but it wouldn't respond, and again she cried out, her eyes shutting tight and her head falling back.

“Basket!” she gasped out, still fighting her daughter for control of her own hands. “Basket, pl- _please_!”

Basket refused to let her win, understanding exactly what was going on and what Alphys wanted – and she refused to give it to her, ever.

“No,” she snarled, her eyes meeting Alphys's and blazing bright, the black rings going darker.

“Basket, _please!”_ Alphys answered, still trying to pull away. She was starting to panic, now, too. She needed the morphine to go on fast drip, and now; otherwise, it wouldn't drip fast enough to kill her. “Press the button! I-I _need_ to die!”

 _“No, you don't!!”_ Basket shouted, unable to hold back her fury, anymore. Alphys froze in shock, her own eyes wide and her voice silenced. “Mum, you don't need to die, you-you need to _live!_ We _need_ you, Mummy!”

“No!” Alphys cried, her eyes shutting tight. She went limp, her whole body relaxing – save what it took to keen out, loud and shrill, the name of her dying wife.

Basket felt panic of her own engulf her. She'd seen Alphys in pain before, but it was nothing like this, and never while screaming for Undyne. All she could do was stand there and hold Alphys's hands tight, paralysed by her mother's – and her own - grief.

The screams brought two nurses to the room – the previous nurse with a second one. They ran right in, looking either pale or confused – and the second nurse held a syringe.

Alphys had just choked on her own grief, her voice giving out into broken sobs. She was close to hyperventilating, even with the oxygen, her breaths dry and wrenching her entire body. She pulled weakly on her hands, but again her daughter would not let them go, and she gave up.

“Please...” she begged, her eyes shut, now. “Please, kill me... _please_... _kill me_... please! I can't... _I can't!”_

When she felt unfamiliar hands touch her IVed hand, her eyes snapped open and moved to the source – the nurse holding the syringe.

Her eyes fell on it – and lit up with hope.

The sight of that misplaced hope broke Basket's heart.

“Yes!” Alphys cried, eagerly holding her hand still. “Yes! Thank you, please, _thank you!_ Do it!”

The second nurse bit her lip, her eyes closing briefly, before she readied the syringe and inserted the needle into Alphys's IV, pushing the plunger down as quickly as she could.

“Undyne...” Alphys whispered, feeling the drug drag her back down. She urged it to spread what she thought was its poison through her body, to end it quickly, so that she could be with her wife. “Undyne, w-wait for me... Wait for me... W-wait for... m-me… W-wait... f...for... m-mm..."

Her eyes rolled up, and she fell into nothingness with joy. She was even smiling.

Basket sat down hard, her vision rimmed with black, as if the rings in her eyes were actually within her vision. She felt herself slowly go deaf, heard her breaths go ragged. She then felt strong hands grab hold of her and hold her up, shaking her and calling for her, but she ignored them.

When her eyes closed, she finally fainted, after holding it back for hours.

* * *

With Nickname's consent, Basket was registered and admitted as a patient – and she was unconscious through all of it. Nicky was actually glad that Basket was out for it, because when she looked closer, she saw that Basket's face was relaxed – the first time it had been in hours. It was nice to see.

They stripped her out of her blood-soaked clothes, bagging them and setting them aside for now. When she insisted, they allowed Nicky to bathe Basket, and through it all, with every inch of skin slowly being cleaned, Nicky cried, her tears helping her. She couldn't help it; it wasn't just Basket's pain that hurt her, but all of it - _everything_.

Not only was Undyne expected to die, but Alphys was desperate to follow her.

Nickname loved them both, so much, and it killed something inside of her to see them both this way.

And the worst of it was that Basket was alongside them both, not only forced to accept Undyne's death, but possibly Alphys's, as well. She'd had had to literally drag her own dam free from that death she craved, had to watch Alphys flatline and start to fall down... had to actually listen to Alphys yearn - beg and scream – for the death she was denied...

Nickname's pain was immense. But she couldn't even imagine the pain that her wife was engulfed in.

When Basket was clean and dressed in a hospital gown (and fresh underwear, one of a set of three that Nicky had grabbed from the giftshop), she was still under. It was only when they started fitting her hand with an IV that she stirred, wincing from the pain. When she saw that, Nicky held her hand up to the nurse holding the catheter, one they were going to use for urine collection.

“She’s waking up,” she said softly, grabbing Basket's free hand between her own quickly. The nurse with the IV didn't pause, nodding, but the other left to grab a urine kit, instead.

Suddenly, Basket grabbed Nicky's hand hard, and she gasped and jolted, struggling to sit up. With ease, Nicky sat up and pushed her wife back down gently, and Basket let her, recognising her touch and feeling a sweeping wave of warmth and comfort go through her.

“N-Nicks...” Basket whispered, tightening her hold on Nicky's hand, so hard that Nicky felt her nails bite her downy skin.

Nicky moved closer, reaching up with her free hand to stroke Basket's hair. The nurse taped the port to Basket's hand, and Basket barely noticed, her eyes locked on Nicky's and filling with tears. The black, Nicky saw, was all gone, and it relieved her deeply.

“Hi, Bassy,” Nicky replied, leaning down and kissing her nose gently.

Basket managed to tug her other hand free, reaching up and placing it behind Nicky's head and pulling her back, instead drawing her down for a kiss on her lips, sniffling. Nicky returned it, cupping her hand around Basket's wet cheek, and for a moment, they kissed.

The nurses instead worked around them easily; they were used to it, as they'd both dealt with both pairs of their parents, who'd always done the same. Theirs was a deeply affectionate family.

Basket needed it. She felt her IVed hand tugged away again, but she didn't pull away from Nicky – and Nicky didn't pull away from her. It wasn't deep, passionate kissing, but soft, feather-light, tender kissing.

By the time Nickname pulled away – only because the nurses asked her to – they were both crying, pink-faced, and smiling faintly.

Their eyes stayed locked, and they said nothing, and understood everything.

“Miss Basket,” the nurse who'd IVed her broke in gently. “We need to perform a few tests on you, just routine blood and urine. Do you think you can do the latter on your own?”

Basket turned to them, confused, before she looked down at herself and blinked hard. “Where...? What happened? Why am I...?”

Gently, Nicky told her, stroking her hair through it all. Basket cried, her smile long gone as her memories returned, and she shook her head, despite knowing she should be nodding.

“Mummy...?” Basket whispered, her eyes searching Nickname's.

Nicky smiled. “Safe,” she answered. “As is Undyne.”

Basket closed her eyes, swallowing hard. “Why do I n-need tests?”

“You went into shock, as well as witnessed severe trauma,” the nurse said gently, as the second nurse returned with a urine kit. “We need to make sure you're safe. You fainted.”

“Oh,” Basket whispered, blushing with embarrassment. It made her feel weak, knowing that. “Y-yes, I can... do the tests.”

“I'll help you,” Nicky offered, and Basket nodded gratefully.

“When you come back, would you like something to help you sleep?” the first nurse asked gently.

“N-no, I want to go back,” Basket answered quickly. “I need to be with my mum.”

“Dr Alphys is deeply sedated right now,” the second nurse broke in. “She'll be sedated through the rest of the night, to keep her safe. After the tests, I think you should do the same. We can give your wife or husband the results, and they can tell you in the morning.”

“Olly...?” Basket asked Nicky, confused.

“In the waiting room,” she said. “He went back to pack some things for you, but you'd fainted before he got back.”

Basket gritted her teeth, ashamed. “I'm... I-I'm...”

“Let's do the tests,” Nicky suggested. “Then I'll grab Olly and we'll spend some time with you, before they help you sleep, okay, cupcake?”

Basket’s lips twitched, just a little, when she heard that little pet name. “O-okay...”

Nicky smiled at the nurses, holding out her hand for the kit. She stuffed it under her arm, then helped Basket sit up slowly. Basket closed her eyes, her cheeks paling; she felt nauseated the second she sat up, and she lowered her head, feeling dizzy. Nicky helped her stay up until she was ready to stand, and again she needed help, swaying on her feet with her eyes closed. To her horror, she felt that strange deafening to her ears, again, and she grabbed hold of Nicky, desperate to stay on her feet and awake.

Nicky held her up and close, rubbing her back slowly and kissing the top of her head. Basket rested heavily against her, her breaths raspy.

“I'm... sorry...” Basket growled between her teeth, already in tears, again.

“Don't be,” Nicky replied honestly. “When you're ready.”

It took longer than Basket liked, but with Nicky's gentle, patient – and unflinching - help, she managed to get the sample taken care of and return back to her room. She knew she would've never been able to do it on her own, and she cried the moment she was lying back down, her hand clutching Nicky's so hard that they both trembled. Again, Nicky didn't flinch, and again, Basket cried, so grateful for her.

The moment she was settled and had given her blood for the test, her IV port was hooked up to a bag of saline to begin. She winced, making a face; she hated the taste of it.

Nicky was sympathetic; she remembered that from her own time in the hospital. As Basket got ready for the night, one of the nurses went to get Olceal, while the other went to get the medicine.

Olceal got there first, holding one of Basket’s bags, his eyes wide and glassy with fear. The moment his eyes landed on Basket, he went right to her, dropped the bag, and leaned down, hugging her to him and bursting into tears. Basket clung to him, in tears, again, too, and when Olceal kissed her, she returned it, holding his face between her hands.

“Bassy,” Olceal whispered when they broke apart. He couldn't speak after that, but she didn't need him to in order to understand.

The nurse came back then and ushered him to Nicky's side, holding two small bags that were immediately hung up and started.

“Miss Basket, we're giving you an anti-nauseant and a sedative,” the nurse explained gently. “Both will help you feel better.”

Basket looked sceptical – until she felt it hit. Her eyes flared in shock, before she leaned back, suddenly feeling very heavy. She looked up quickly between her spouses, panicking, completely unfamiliar with these sensations.

“You're safe,” Nicky told her gently. “We're here. Let yourself sleep, cuppycake.”

Basket snorted, smiling – and surprising herself with that smile. Both Nicky and Olceal were thrilled, however, that tiny smile setting their hearts racing with relief and love.

“I’ll let you stay with her til she sleeps,” the nurse said, before they dimmed the lights. “It should take full effect in ten minutes.” On that, they left, leaving the three alone.

Olceal grabbed a second chair and sat down beside Nickname, slipping his hand beneath Basket's, which was already beneath Nicky's.

Basket stared up at them with dark eyes, looking confused but calm about it. “I feel weird,” she admitted, blinking hard when she heard her words slur together. “What... what's...?”

Nicky leaned down and stroked her hair, and Basket sighed deeply and closed her eyes, her hand clutching at both of theirs tighter.

“Mm,” she murmured, swallowing hard. She felt stupid, but oddly comforted by that stupidity, especially since she was with Nicky and Olceal.

With them, she knew she was safe, no matter where she was.

“Want... real py-pyjamas... when I wake up,” she muttered suddenly, her eyes still closed. “R-real... soft... the-the... mmmrgh...”

It was at that moment that the drug took over, and she fell asleep in mid-sentence.

Nicky and Olceal shared a sigh and a faint smile. They held their hands around Basket's for a moment, watching her sleep, before they shifted closer to each other and held each other close.

* * *

Basket slept through the entire night, and through most of the morning. When she did wake up and found her spouses still beside her, she looked deeply upset.

“Wh-why...?” she tried, before she choked, her throat dry. They gave her water – then hugs and kisses – and she was effectively distracted for a while, especially when reassured that neither spouse had spent the night.

“Mum,” Basket murmured, her eyes wide. “I need to get there, before she wakes up, again.” She looked up at the nurse beside her, who was checking her vitals. “Can I please be discharged?”

The nurse smiled. “Not up to me, but I'll ask.”

Luckily, with that, the doctor felt that Basket was ready to leave, especially if she felt well enough to think of Alphys first – and not pyjamas. However, both Olceal and Nicky kept the overnight bag (as well as the bag of ruined clothes) in the trunk of Olceal's car – just in case.

“Basket,” Nicky said, the moment her wife was dressed and ready to go. “There's something I need to tell you, something that I think will help your mum.”

Basket listened – and agreed.

* * *

The second time Alphys woke up, she felt genuinely betrayed. She'd been so sure that they'd given her a lethal shot, so to wake up and discover otherwise was really painful.

So were her arms. It was their pain that actually woke her up, their incessant throbbing increasing so deeply that she felt it in her sleep.

She kept her eyes shut tight, willing herself to, somehow, just short-circuit and die. If she were strong enough, she could've used her magic – and she did try – but she just was too weak. She'd lost way too much blood, and it was only her determination that kept her alive.

She listened hard. She could hear her heart beating, hear the soft hiss of oxygen that went to her mask, and could hear herself breathing - harsh, choked, and panicked.

But she heard nothing – no one – else. Her fingers twitched, and she found them empty. That gave her the courage to open her eyes, and she found that it was dim and quiet. She had no clue what time it was, as the only window was curtained.

She was completely alone.

She grabbed the siderail of the bed with one hand, her other pulling on the cord of the IV. She sat up, breaking into a cold, trembling sweat, but she ignored all of it. She pulled herself closer to the IV tree, and found herself hooked up to blood and saline, still, as well as a small, empty bag of what she knew was a heavy sedative.

But no prepped morphine, nor a spare sedative, was hung up alongside them.

“No,” she growled, her eyes filling with tears. She looked around, feeling herself getting tired, already, but she didn't stop. She tried to spot anything she could shove into the IV, but there was nothing. She then thought of blowing air into it, but the oxygen mask was fastened tight around her face and she couldn't remove it.

She tugged on her IV again as she moved, still searching, until she froze, her eyes going back to the IV – and then to the tubes.

She swallowed hard, listening again. When she only heard her own panic, she pulled the tree closer and grabbed hold of all of the tubes, tugging on them to test them.

They were strong enough. She hoped.

She couldn't stop herself. She didn't even try.

She knew that Basket wasn't lying, and that Undyne was still alive. But she also knew that it wouldn't last, and couldn't bear to watch her die.

And the only way to avoid that was to...

She wrapped the IVs around her hand and gritted her teeth, before she used them.

She had no idea that Basket was on her way. If she had, it might've stopped her.

 _Maybe_.

* * *

Basket chatted with the nurse for a moment, getting update on both of her mothers. She felt a lightness in her breast from what Nicky had told her, so when she was told that Undyne was still critical and comatose, she nodded and took it well.

“Is my mum awake?” she asked.

“No,” the nurse replied. “Go on ahead.”

Basket walked in, the nurse following.

She heard it, first, before she understood what it even was or meant: the sound of choking.

The nurse's eyes flared in shock, just as Basket lunged forward and pulled the curtains back.

Alphys was sitting up, hunched over in her bed, her hands at her chest and her claws digging into her skin. Around her neck were the IV cords, and they were wrapped so tightly around it that it was strangling her – and she didn't fight it.

By the time they'd reached her, she'd stopped breathing – and her hands dropped into her lap, their claws bright red with her own blood, blood that also marred her chest.

The nurse got there, first, grabbing Alphys quickly and pulling her back up, so that she fully sat up and the cords loosened. The moment that happened, she collapsed onto the bed, her eyes already rolled up and showing grey, her whole body going limp.

The nurse cursed, pushing down on the call button and gently pushing Basket back, something that made her stumble in her shock. She couldn't make a sound, couldn't even move if she wanted to. And she did want to.

But her mother's face paralysed her. The expression was one she recognised: the very same one she'd had when Basket had rescued her from the shower.

The nurse unwrapped the cords quickly from around Alphys's neck, revealing bright red rings around it, and the nurse's hand went to it.

Basket's eyes flared suddenly. She realised, now, what was missing - what she wasn't hearing, anymore.

Alphys's heartbeat.

Basket dropped to her knees, her hands going over her mouth.

Two more nurses arrived to help, and they both held resuscitation equipment. The first nurse quickly pulled Alphys's hospital gown down to bare her chest, and once again, Basket had to watch them electrocute her mother back to the life she didn't even want.

But they did it. They got her back. After only two shocks, her heart started beating again, and Basket silently thanked both Alphys and her predecessor for their work on DT. Without it, Alphys would've been dust – twice – by now.

Basket sat mute and horrified as she watched them stabilise Alphys, crying silently. When they'd settled her down and fixed her IVs to what they'd been, before a nurse left and returned with two small bags to add to those IVs.

When they were hooked up – a sedative and a spare – they stopped, all of them wearing the same expression of woe.

“Miss Basket,” the first nurse murmured, his eyes going to hers. “I need you to stay with your mother for as much as you can, without leaving her alone, especially if she wakes up.”

Basket nodded slowly, her teeth sinking into her trembling bottom lip.

“The moment we can, we'll have people up here for full suicide watch,” he went on, going over to her and helping her to her feet. “But even when we do, I think you should stay as long as possible. She needs you, Basket. Clearly.”

“She was hanging herself,” Basket blurted out, her voice breaking. “She was trying to hang herself.”

The nurse winced, nodding. “I'm sorry. I didn't anticipate her waking up this soon.” His eyes met Basket's, and to her surprise, they were gentle and understanding. “I don't want her to die, either.”

“Why does it matter to you?” Basket answered, very confused by this sudden confession.

“Dr Alphys saved my life when I was a kid,” he admitted, blushing.

“How?” Basket wondered.

The other nurses dispersed, both to make reports and to give them space. The first nurse – whose name, it should now be noted, was Jake – sat Basket down beside Alphys's bed, sitting next to her.

“Miss Basket, Dr Alphys was my teacher,” he went on. “I'm not much older than you, maybe five years. I even remember when your wife was there.”

Basket smiled softly, her hands tangling together in front of her, playing with her rings.

“When I was fifteen, I was going through a shitty time, and I failed one of her papers. I broke down after class, and she stayed with me, sitting down beside me and asking me what was wrong,” Jake said, his eyes wavering. “I admitted that I wanted to kill myself, and I had a plan, and the paper was the last straw.”

Basket stared at him, speechless. She had no idea what to say.

“Your mother... your amazing mother...” Jake murmured, his eyes on his feet. “She grabbed my hand and actually snarled at me; I wondered if she'd suddenly been possessed by her wife. She said, ‘Killing yourself is not brave. It's not glamorous. It's not poetic or pretty or meaningful. It's a waste of precious life, and if you're here, right now, then you're where you need to be, and you need to see it through.’”

Basket was crying by the end, the words like knives to her already broken heart.

“She saved me from suicide,” Jake concluded. “Forever. Every time I wanted to, I remembered her words, and every time, I was able to find the strength to walk away.”

He raised his head and met Basket's eyes. “I refuse to let her waste her precious life.”

Basket hugged him tight, nodding. She was so grateful, so touched, that she couldn't stop herself. Jake hugged her back, honestly needing it, too.

They'd both just made a new friend for life.

“Thank you,” Basket sobbed. “Thank you!”

“She was the one who also got me into medicine,” he added, pulling away with a smile. “She's... my hero.”

“Mine, too,” Basket admitted.

“Please stay with her while I call your family doctor; we can no longer do without her, vacation or not. I'll also make sure she's medicated and watched over. If at any time you need to leave, call one of us to replace you.” He took a breath. “Are your spouses still here?”

Basket nodded; they were waiting for her in the appropriately named waiting area. “C-can you tell them? And-and-and...?”

He smiled. “They're welcome here.”

Basket thanked him again, and he got up, squeezed her shoulder, and left.

She was now alone with Alphys, again, and she kept her eyes on her hand. She took it between her own, her fingers tracing her mother's wedding band. It gave her courage to look up at her, again.

It hurt, still, especially now, seeing the angry marks now around her neck. She looked even worse than before.

Basket lowered her head and rested her forehead on Alphys's hand, her tears returning.

* * *

It was late into the night when Alphys woke up, again. Visiting hours were over, so Olceal and Nickname went to Frisk and Asriel's to spend time with Dandelion.

Dandelion was not coping well with the absence of her sister and parents, but when her older brother and sister arrived, she brightened a little.

Basket was allowed to stay overnight, thanks to Jake pulling some strings for her. She'd ended up falling asleep upon Alphys's bedside, holding her hand between her own.

Therefore, when Alphys's hand suddenly grabbed hold of hers, she woke up right away, her head jerking up. She sat up and moved closer, her other hand going to Alphys's pale cheek.

“Mummy?” she called, as Alphys stirred a little and shifted toward her voice, her claws digging into Basket's palm.

Strangely, this time, Alphys wasn't surprised. She couldn't be. She felt like she was in a constantly repeating limbo, one that restarted every time she died – like some kind of sick video game.

But instead of feeling betrayed and anguished, she felt... _blank_. She felt oddly blank.

Until she heard Basket's voice say that one small word.

And suddenly she felt like she'd been slapped across the face.

She knew what that felt like, and the strange thing was, it felt exactly like it had that first time she'd ever been slapped like that: when Undyne's hand had struck her, desperate to snap her out of her trauma-induced nightmare, one she'd had decades ago, before she'd even been determined.

And only Undyne's hand could ever slap the sense into her.

Alphys was dazed in that moment, her breath catching. Her eyes snapped open and flared, their colour sparking with bright yellow. She grabbed hold of Basket's hand, turning to her so quickly that it surprised her into jumping, her own eyes widening in surprise.

“M-M-Mummy?” Basket stammered, keeping her hand on Alphys's cheek, around the oxygen mask.

Their eyes met, and again, Alphys felt slapped, and again like it had been from Undyne. Basket stared at her, mute in her confusion – especially when she saw her dam's eyes actually _focus_.

And the moment they did, they filled with tears - horrified, pained, and ashamed tears. She reached up shakily and covered Basket's hand with her own upon her cheek, her other still holding Basket's upon the bed.

When Basket saw that, saw the agonised regret and sorrow upon Alphys's face, she knew. She knew that her mum was back – and that she was sorry.

“Bass...” Alphys rasped out, her voice strained, still, from the injuries on her neck. “Bass!” She sobbed it out the second time, both hands going up and cupping Basket's face between them, her fingers trembling. “Bassy...!” It was all she could say, all she knew how to say, and every time she did, Basket moved closer and nodded, their eyes still locked.

Soon, they were hugging onto each other tight, bursting into hard, unrestrained sobs. Neither could speak, both robbed of any hope of speech in their grief. Alphys tried to apologise, over and over, but her voice wouldn't work – and when she remebered why, she felt even worse, and tried harder, until she started choking. Basket quickly pulled back and grabbed her a cup of water, before freezing; Alphys couldn't drink, not with the breathing mask.

Alphys, however, recovered from it on her own, her eyes burning with both the effort and her grief. She shook her head, deciding not to try talking just yet, and Basket went back to her and hugged onto her again.

For a long time, they just cried, unable to hold back. Their grief, their shared and different grief, refused to be ignored anymore, and it engulfed them both.

When they gradually were able to calm down, Alphys was exhausted, her breaths hoarse and strained. Both had swollen eyes, and both were bright red and with messy faces. Alphys was lying back down, her hands still holding her eldest's face, brushing the tears that still fell away with her thumbs. Basket was hunched forward, her eyes shut and her hands holding Alphys's wrists.

When she could, Basket whispered, “I'll tell them, so they can look at your throat.” She moved away to do so, but Alphys grabbed her back for a moment, her eyes going back to Basket's. Within them, clear as day, was regret – and remorse.

Alphys tried again to speak, her eyes closing with the effort, and she succeeded. “Bassy,” she rasped out, and Basket leaned down closer to hear her better. “I-I... mm... s-s-sor... r-ree...”

Basket closed her eyes, her throat closing up with fresh tears. She nodded, biting down on her lip to keep herself from sobbing, before she rose to her feet and went to get Jake, kissing Alphys's forehead before she did.

Alphys, the moment she was alone, covered her eyes and sobbed, shaking so hard that she felt it in her bones.

What she'd done was unforgivable. And she never expected to be forgiven for it.

She suddenly wondered how Undyne would react when she heard what had happened – only to wince and utter another sob, reality crashing into her once again.

Undyne was still dying, still only had mere days to live. And Alphys was still alive, forced to try to live without her.

Because she had to. She knew she did. The moment she'd heard Basket's voice, she knew.

She couldn't die. She couldn't run away from this. She had to step up, to be strong, to be a _mother_.

And most of all, she wanted to make Undyne proud, _somehow_...

 _“Undyne,”_ she sobbed out, before her voice gave out again with her tears.

It was when Jake and Basket came back in, and they both heard her say her wife's name. Basket froze, her eyes filling, before she suddenly lunged forward.

“Mummy,” Basket cried, sitting down beside her again quickly and grabbing her hand tight. “Mummy, listen to me.” When Alphys nodded, she went on, keeping her voice steady. “Do you remember Nicky's vision? The one she had when... Wh-when…?"

Mercifully, Alphys nodded in understanding, so she didn't have to finish. “One of the things she remembered from it were two words that kept repeating: five weeks.”

Alphys nodded again; she remembered that, now, too.

Then, with sudden shock, she remembered the rest of it – and how it had predicted _exactly_ what had happened to herself and Undyne. She paled, barely noticing Jake flitting around her to take her vitals, his eyes bright. She nodded a third time, shivering, and Basket rubbed her hand. She understood.

“Mummy, Nicky figured out what it meant,” Basket went on, watching Jake switch the IV bags with fresh ones – including more hydromorphone. He didn't set it to drip, yet, though.

Alphys stared up at her, urging her to go on. She had no clue what Basket could possibly say that would make it make any sense.

But then Basket said it. “Mommy's coma, Mummy,” she murmured, her eyes suddenly glinting with hope – a hope that sparked to life within Alphys's eyes, soon after. “It's going to last only five weeks.” And suddenly, she smiled. “And _one_ week has already passed, Mummy.”

Alphys stared at her, actually unable to breathe in her shock. She shook her head, but Basket nodded. “It's true. I know what they said, and yeah, it looked that way. But then Dr Tollona finally got here, and...”

Alphys’s eyes lit up, and Basket felt more warmth blanket her heart.

“And you know how badass and thorough she is, Mummy,” Basket went on. “She went through everything, all of it – and suspended the other doctor, Mummy. She's not going to die. She's going to wake up, and in a month.”

Jake was smiling when she finished, nodding when Alphys glanced at him. He'd been told the same thing.

“Dr Alphys,” Jake then broke in, touching her shoulder. She looked back at him – and paused, her eyes narrowing and her brows furrowing, looking him over. He blinked, surprised, but went on. “Would you prefer to lose the mask and just have a tube?”

Alphys nodded right away, and he made the switch. The moment she'd finally gulped down water and refreshed her bruised throat, she gasped out, “Jake.”

The nurse stared at her in shock, clearly not expecting that. He nodded, and her eyes filled with tears. She covered her mouth, shaking her head slowly, but she looked thrilled.

“Y-you... l-lived!” she cried, her voice choking on her sobs.

She couldn't help it. To see someone she'd comforted away from suicide, after a suicide attempt of her own – and being comforted by that same someone... She was overwhelmed.

Basket sat down and hugged her, and Alphys hugged onto her, as though she were the daughter. Basket, however, didn't mind, happy she could help at all.

For a nice pocket of time, as Alphys slowly stabilised more and more, they talked, catching up and exchanging stories, including how Jake got his job.

And Alphys loved every second of it.

But she was exhausted, after everything she'd done to herself, and when Jake gave her the pain medicine (her arms were hurting her so much that her hands shook), she drifted off in mid-sentence: “Wh-when I was... y-younger... I w-worked in hospital h-housekeeping... to p-pay my way through med school... heheh... The  iro... iron... irony... w-was... th-they..."

And her eyes closed as though weighed down, relaxing in her daughter's arms and drifting off into warm, soothing sleep – and not dark, feverish unconsciousnness.

Basket, the moment she realised, laughed shakily, hugging Alphys to her for a moment before lying her back down.

“Jake?” Basket suddenly murmured, her voice small. Her eyes were on her mum's face, smiling despite her tears. “Can I call my spouses...? Can... can they...?”

Jake grinned. “I'll make it work.”

* * *

Alphys was hospitalised for another three days, both for suicide watch and psychiatric observation, as she recovered from blood loss and her wrist wounds.

During that time, she tried to be happy. She tried to keep herself confident and optimistic. She knew she'd put everyone through enough, and refused to show anything other than that happiness – even when, inside, she felt like she was rotting inside from her shame and regret. She managed to fool everyone – even Frisk – and was happy for it.

But when she was alone, she sobbed, curling up into a ball and trying to weep out that shame. She never let anyone see her cry, except Dr Tollona – and one person she didn't ever want to see her cry.

And he always knew when she was hiding her tears from everyone, and at her own expense.

Mettaton.

* * *

He visited her at night, surprising her. It was how he'd caught her in the first place; he hadn't told her he was on his way. And he'd done that on purpose, too. He knew his best friend, and when she was without Undyne, he knew she needed him the most - and for this reason.

When she heard someone come into the room, she jolted, hurriedly cleaning her face and turning away, just as the curtain was pushed aside. She winced, saying softly, “I-I'm not feeling well...”

“I know that,” Mettaton snapped, going right over to her other side to side down in front of her.

She tried to turn away again, but he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. She froze, closing her eyes tight, curling up as tightly as she could, refusing to look at him.

She couldn't face his fury.

“Alphys,” he said curtly. “Look at me. You owe me that, after what you did.”

That hurt. It was true, for everyone, but only Mettaton was angry enough to say it. It made her feel even worse.

“Look at me!” he snarled, shaking her by the shoulder.

“N-no!” she sobbed. “No! I can't!”

“I don't care!” he answered, reaching down and grabbing her by the chin, tilting her head up. Her eyes met his, their colour bright with anguish and panic, before she closed them tight, biting down on her lip to silence a sob.

“How could you?!” he hissed, again shaking her shoulder, making her wince. “How could you, Alphys?! _What the hell is wrong with you?!”_

“Stop!” she begged, trying to pull her face away, but he was just too strong. “I kn-know, I know, _I know!!”_

Her voice broke, still weak from before, and it made him pause. She started to sob, again, only this time she didn't bother trying to hide it.

“I’m sorry!” she cried. “I'm sorry! Trust me, no one hates me more than I do, Metta, so no matter how much _you_ hate me, it-it's _nothing_ compared to m-me!!”

Mettaton shook his head, closing his eyes. His touch softened, his hands reaching up to hold her face, and she broke down, her hands holding onto his forearms, her claws digging in. When he felt that, his anger vanished, and he scooped her into his arms and held her close.

It took a long time to calm her down, a nurse at one point offering to sedate her if she didn't calm on her own. Mettaton glared at her, and she left quickly.

When she did finally calm down, Alphys was so worn out that she was half-asleep in his arms, anyway, tear-soaked and sore.

“I don't hate you, plumbum,” Mettaton whispered when she'd calmed. “I love you. And it kills me to see you like this.”

“I regret it,” she whispered back, her eyes closed. “Not at first, but wh-when Bass... when Bass...”

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I deserve only her hatred,” she murmured, her voice soaked in her sorrow.

“But she doesn't hate you. She's so happy you're back.” Mettaton suddenly shuddered, gathering her closer, and she opened her eyes in surprise. “We all are, Alphysy.”

She believed him. She nodded slowly, her eyes closing again. And with that, she realised that she really did have their forgiveness – even Basket's.

She still felt as though she hadn't earned it – and never would – but she knew it to be true.

“I’m sorry...” Alphys whispered, right before she drifted off against his chest.

Mettaton held her close, not letting go for quite some time.

* * *

When Nicky's vision proved true, and Undyne woke up after five weeks, Alphys was so happy she almost fainted. But when she realised she needed to tell her what happened, she felt that shame return. With weeks of therapy, she was slowly moving forward from it, but now, she felt it all come back.

When Undyne forgave her, too, she felt that same disbelief, that same feeling that it was unearned. She didn't feel like she deserved this forgiveness – or even love, especially from Undyne.

But she did. It would take more time, more therapy, and, yes, more love, for her to forgive herself, as well as accept that she was forgiven, but soon, she did accept it.

And her family held her closer than ever before, refusing to let her go.

Not without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during a severely bad few days, so I know how harsh and heartbreaking this is. And I'm sorry for it. But this story, I feel, is important to tell. It's important to delve into suicide, on both sides: what it means when you survive it, and what it does to your family. I know this is horrible to read, but remember, it's from a story that ends very happily. If you did decide to read this, and thus are reading this note after, thank you. And I'm sorry.


	10. Request 1: Comfort (NSFW) (Hiding)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Glavenus, for the request!

The night Alphys came home from the hospital, Undyne was at her side without pause. She'd been that way in the hospital, helping her wash and dress, and grabbing a wheelchair for her when she admitted she was too tired and woozy to walk just yet. Now, the moment the door closed, Undyne's arm was through hers, helping her walk in.

The moment that happened, Alphys started crying. Her eyes had landed on the wall, and she could see that, at some point, Undyne had tried to clean it. The wall was streaked with dark red and brown, and though it was nowhere near as bloody as it had been, it was clear that Undyne had tried a great deal to get it off.

And she had. She spent hours at that wall, hands to the elbow in rubber gloves, a bucket of bleach and water and three sponges at her knees. She scrubbed, with all of her strength, and the stains wouldn't come out completely. She scrubbed so hard, she went through all of the sponges and could feel the gloves starting to tear. The problem was, so was she: by the time she realised it wouldn't work completely, she'd sat there and cried her eyes out, relieved that Basket was asleep.

"Okay," Undyne said now, her voice gentle and soothing to Alphys. "Are you okay walking here?" When Alphys nodded and leaned on her a little, Undyne started walking again. "Where do you want to go?"

"Bedroom," Alphys murmured honestly, her eyes already down the hall. "I want my bed."

Undyne nodded. When the news had come out that Alphys was going home, there were quite a few people who wanted to help with Basket in order to give them that afternoon and night to themselves. In the end, they settled with Frisk and Asriel, as Nicky screamed when she found out and demanded it to happen - and no one could deny her, really.

Carefully, Undyne sat Alphys down on their bed, then knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. "What do you need right now?"

Alphys hesitated. "Medicine," she admitted, hating to ask for it. "I'm kind of sore. And then, pyjamas."

Undyne smiled at her. "That's fine," she agreed. "I'll grab the meds." She got up, paused, then went to the dresser. "Which pyjamas?"

"Just a nightgown."

Undyne looked, then grabbed out her favourite one: a purple, sleeveless cotton nightgown that reached the knees and had floral patterns on it. Alphys smiled warmly and took it.

"I'll be back to help you with that," Undyne said as she left. "Don't try it!"

But Alphys tried it. She put the gown aside and reached up to take off her shirt - and winced, the myriad stinging sensations in her chest stopping her for a moment. She inhaled sharply, then closed her eyes and pulled her shirt off quickly, before she hunched over and caught her breath, her arms hugging around her waist. Her chest was still completely bandaged up, including her breasts, and was still tender and sore. She figured she might as well get used to it for a while - but medicine would help.

Undyne came back just as she was trying to pull the gown over her head, and she froze, embarrassed. Undyne scowled at her, then rolled her eye and set the glass of water and the pill bottle aside. She sat down beside her blushing wife and, with the ease of a professional, helped her get completely undressed save her underwear, then helped her get into the gown, smoothing it over her shoulders carefully.

Alphys looked down at her knees, but she whispered, "Thank you."

Undyne smiled and put her hand under Alphys's chin, tilting her face up so that they could look at each other. "Wait for me next time, nerd," she teased, and Alphys smiled, a gesture that reached her eyes. Undyne then handed her the medicine and the water, and she took the dose calmly, wincing a little at the bitter taste but otherwise not reacting much.

"What would you like to watch, my love?" Undyne asked, moving to the other side of the bed and sitting down lightly, so as not to jar Alphys.

Alphys moved over to her side and cuddled close to her right away, and Undyne pulled her even closer, something that had Alphys almost crying again. She hid her face into Undyne's shoulder for a moment, then shrugged. "I d-don't care," she admitted, her voice muffled. "I just... want to watch it with you, okay?"

"Yes, of course," Undyne agreed, kissing her forehead gently. She grabbed the remote and put the TV on, then surfed for a moment before she could find something they both liked: the cartoon network. Alphys peeked out from Undyne's shoulder at that, and remained there for most of the duration, though in curious silence. It was only through the second show that she started to react, laughing softly or making a sound in response to what she saw. By then, also, she could feel the medicine working through her, and she felt less stiff and sore and more... relaxed. Herself. It was comforting.

She leaned closer to Undyne. She was comforting, too.

Undyne pulled on her at that, wanting her closer, as well. She didn't want to be apart from Alphys for any longer than was absolutely necessary. She was glad that they had this time to themselves, so that she wouldn't have worry about Basket - and Alphys wouldn't, either.

The thought of that, of all of that, suddenly clouded in on Undyne, and it was all she could see. She couldn't focus on the images before her, because all she could see was Alphys... all she could hear was Basket, then herself...

"Undyne?"

She started the moment Alphys touched her cheek, then looked down at her. Alphys was staring up at her with worry. "Undyne, are you alright?"

No, she wasn't. She was crying, she knew that. She was angry. She was upset. She was relieved, and happy Alphys was with her, but she loathed the circumstances.

"I almost lost you," she blurted out, not at all what she'd wanted to say. But she couldn't take it back, now.

Alphys bit her lip, nodding slowly. "I... I'm sorry," she whispered. "I l-lied to you, to g-get you home. I... just wanted Basket to..."

Undyne closed her eye, gritting her teeth through all of this, but at the last, she couldn't hold it in. "You left yourself to die so that Basket could live," she growled. "I get it, Alphys. Oh, I get it."

Alphys lowered her hand, feeling herself go rigid. Undyne's tone was painful, even if what she said was true. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because, Alphys," Undyne answered, still staring into her eyes. "You left yourself to die."

"I called... I c-called an ambulance..."

"Yeah, only when you landed on a phone!" Undyne snapped. "That wasn't your first thought! It was only an afterthought!" Her voice broke, but she didn't care. She let the tears come. "You were gonna just _die,_ Alphys! On the floor of _our home!_ And _alone!"_

Alphys winced. "Y-you were... they w-wanted you to... Basket was..."

 _"I know!"_ Undyne snarled. "I know, Alphys! I _know!"_ She opened her mouth, but nothing else came out, save a small, choked sob. She shut her eye and lowered her head down to Alphys's shoulder, burying her face into the crook of her neck, and started sobbing. Her arms went around Alphys tight, her fingers digging into her back, and though it hurt, Alphys barely felt it. She pulled Undyne to her without pause, holding her back just as tight, just as she felt her own sobs break loose.

"I'm sorry," she whispered between breaths. "I'm so sorry..."

Undyne shook her head every time, but Alphys couldn't stop. All she felt was regret. She knew what she'd done wasn't the best decision, and could have done far more harm than it did. But she also knew that she would do it again and again, if it meant that her wife and baby were safe.

And Undyne knew that. She would have done the same. It was what made her so angry in the first place: because she saw no other way out of that situation, save the one Alphys used.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Undyne grated out. "I'm so glad you're alive, Alphy. I'm so glad..."

Alphys nodded, too choked up to say anything back. All she felt was the same, on both sides, for herself _and_ for Undyne. To hurt Undyne, no matter how noble the cause, was always like hurting herself.

For a moment, they remained that way, holding each other up as they both wept. It took a while, but soon, they did calm down, and Undyne got up to grab some tissues for them both. When she came back, she used one on Alphys, gently brushing away the fluids from her face, her gestures so tender and kind that Alphys teared up again. She grabbed a tissue, herself, and did the same for Undyne's eye, and they both smiled at each other. It was small, but it was a shared gesture that was real.

When done, they crumpled them up and tossed them in the dustbin. Then, Undyne took hold of Alphys's face, something that had her frozen. Their eyes searched each other for a moment, before Alphys leaned in and kissed Undyne's lips, gently at first, but then deeper once she felt Undyne relax. Undyne slipped her arms around Alphys's waist again and pulled her close, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue out between her lips, then Alphys's. When their tongues met, Alphys crawled up onto Undyne's lap and straddled her, surprising her for a moment. Then, she felt Alphys tighten her knees around her hips, her tongue sliding over Undyne's, and with that, there was nothing else.

"Alphy..." Undyne murmured when she could, the moment Alphys had lowered her lips to her neck. "Alphy, if it's... we don't have to..."

Alphys leaned away, blushing and looking ashamed. "S-sorry. I-I'm just... I f-feel... I... I'm..."

Undyne rubbed her cheeks slowly, smiling. "I was just gonna ask: how's your pain? If it's too much, we can wait until the meds kick in."

Alphys's expression lit right up, and she shifted closer. "N-no, please...? I-I want to..."

"Me, too," Undyne agreed, shifting a little. Alphys moved closer, and Undyne closed her eye, smiling. The look was too much for Alphys, who leaned down again and kissed her, her arms going around Undyne's neck and her hands into her hair, and this time, Undyne didn't pull away. There was no chance of that, now.

Undyne made a sound, then, one that had Alphys clinging tighter, and as she expected, she was soon on her back, being kissed - hard - with Undyne pressing her body along hers. Alphys couldn't help the sound she made when this happened, but it stopped Undyne, who sat up quickly.

"Pain? Are you hurting?" Undyne asked breathlessly. "We can st--!"

Alphys grabbed her face and pulled her back down, kissing the rest of the words from her quickly. "No," she answered between kisses. "I'll tell you. Keep going."

Undyne nodded, and this time didn't stop, her hands roving slowly over Alphys's body as they kissed. She was careful, her fingers skirting over the bandages on her chest, before they slipped back down over her belly and lower. Alphys shivered, another sound escaping her.

Undyne's hand reached down and grabbed at Alphys's underwear, slipping them down, and Alphys kicked them off. Undyne didn't keep her waiting, instead moving her fingers between her thighs without pause. The moment they touched Alphys, she felt something in her immediately relax, and she sighed, moving her head down alone Undyne's jawline and towards her neck.

Undyne slipped her other arm beneath Alphys, bunching up her nightgown a bit before resting it at the small of her back. Alphys adjusted a little, and Undyne - unseen by her - grinned.

She had been trailing her fingers alone Alphys's folds, delighted to find her so wet already, and was sometimes moving them up to touch her clit, featherlight touches that had Alphys murmuring against her neck, her body shifting against each touch. However, the moment Alphys got comfortable under her arm, those fingers moved down - then inside - and Alphys was hers.

The reaction was immediate - Alphys arched a little, her head tilting back, a soft moan coming from her. One of her hands was at Undyne's back, clutching hard, but the other had been digging itself into the sheets - before now. Now, Alphys grabbed hold of Undyne's forearm tight, her claws digging in, making another sound once she realise that Undyne wasn't moving them.

"Please," Alphys murmured. "Undyne, please?" She wanted to say more; about how feeling this was like nothing else, how it was like touching something so warm after being so cold for what felt like forever... Alphys _needed_ this.

Undyne kissed her forehead softly, then shifted her fingers and arched them. Alphys clung to her right away, crying out, and Undyne kissed her again - then finally began to move her fingers.

It was wonderful. Alphys gave herself up to it completely, not caring what sounds she made, not caring about how her body reacted... No, all she cared about now was Undyne, and how she felt.

Undyne held Alphys tight, keeping her pace steady for now. Alphys's reactions had always been like catnip to her, and this was no exception - especially when she realised just how abandoned Alphys was to it. She licked her lips, feeling her own hunger increase, but first - Alphys.

Very gently, she again shifted her fingers, keeping them arched, still, and rubbed slightly with each thrust. Alphys's claws dug into both her back and her arm, growing louder with each return, squirming so much that Undyne struggled to keep her in one place. Her face, one she tried to hide in Undyne's shoulder, was bright red, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her teeth bared. Catching a glimpse of that look encouraged Undyne, and with a tightening of her hold, increased the pace.

"Oh, Undyne..." Alphys groaned out, the shift so perfect that she knew she was close, she was _so close..._

It finally broke loose, and Alphys keened out Undyne's name desperately, again not caring about how she sounded. How could she care, in a state like this, absorbed in pleasure that only Undyne could give her?

"Breathe," she heard Undyne say softly, and it took too long to understand her for a moment, forgetting completely. Then, she remembered, and she clung to Undyne, shaking.

"More," she heard herself plead. "More, Undyne. I need you."

Undyne swallowed hard; there was nothing more that she wanted than to do just that. But, still, "Are you okay? We can stop, now. It's okay if you're--,"

"Undyne," Alphys interrupted, her voice stronger, now. "Please, I'm _begging you. _Please,__ if you want to, _ __more."___

Undyne definitely wanted to, but was still glad she asked. When she felt Alphys's hands back in her hair, she closed her eye and leaned down, burying her face into the crook of Alphys's neck. Alphys arched up a bit, her legs going around Undyne's hips - something that had Undyne biting Alphys's neck, just a little.

But it wasn't enough; not with Undyne still dressed. Undyne pulled back - amid protests, it must be said - to first get topless, then untangled herself to get bottomless. The moment Undyne was back atop her, Alphys's legs were back - and added was her tail, grabbing one of Undyne's legs tight. They kissed again, hard, bodies pressing close and finally with full abandon. It hurt Alphys a little, but she barely felt it; Undyne was one of the best painkillers she knew of.

Undyne then shifted with her, adjusting herself above and along Alphys carefully, and the moment their skin touched, they both sighed, eyes closing. Alphys breathed in deeply, taking everything in, all of it, all of Undyne. And when Undyne started to move, that was exactly what she knew she needed.

Undyne held her tight, her pace slow but her kisses fervent and eager, her moves sometimes a little jerky. She couldn't help it; she was trying to hold back, trying to make sure that she didn't hurt Alphys, but at the same time, she was so _desperate..._

"Move," Alphys then whispered against her lips, startling her. When Undyne opened her eye, Alphys opened hers and nodded. "Move, Undyne. Don't hold back, just _move."_

Undyne stared at her, her mouth going a little dry from that. How did she know, how did she _always_ know? She smiled, however, and shifted down more to get comfortable, before she shifted her hips a little faster. Alphys nodded, moving along with her and clinging to her tight, and Undyne swallowed hard and moved even faster, still nervous. However, when Alphys made a soft sound - and she felt teeth graze her shoulder - she shut her eye tight and groaned out, then lowered her head and let go.

It was exactly what Alphys wanted, what she _needed._ To feel Undyne give herself up to her, to hear her cries and see her reactions... It was exactly what Alphys needed after what had happened. And slowly, with each shift of their bodies together, she felt herself start to heal, really heal, but where it matters most - inside.

 _"Fuck..._ Alphy, I'm..." Undyne's voice broke her from her reverie, and she looked up, just before Undyne buried her face into the crook of her neck again and cried out, staggering above Alphys but not once letting go. She came hard, harder than she'd expected to, and it was overwhelming. Alphys kept her close, easing her through it, and Undyne was practically melted in arms after that. Immediately, she started stroking Undyne's loose, slightly-dampened hair, and Undyne sighed deeply and curled closer, her eye closed.

"Alphy," Undyne then murmured after a moment. When Alphys nodded, Undyne suddenly sat up, pushing the hair from her eyes and grinning. Alphys knew that look, and felt the blood rush right to her face. When Undyne leaned down and kissed her, Alphys grabbed hold of her and pulled her close, again, desire and need flaring up again in her all in one look.

* * *

The entire evening and night was spent in bed after that; what was the point, otherwise? Alphys eventually dozed off for a few hours, time Undyne spent making sure she was comfortable, as well as catching up on things going on around Carlson. When she woke up, later, however, it was Undyne that Alphys wanted, not medicine or soup - though those could come.

But only after they did, of course. A different way of healing, true - but it worked for them.


	11. Request 02: Watchful (Nursemaid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, SassyDragon, for the request! This was fun to write.
> 
> I am DEEPLY sorry for the delay!

"Me? You mean me? You want _me_?!"

Undyne looked up from where she was, curious. She was perched in front of Basket, who was in her feeding chair, and trying to coax her to eat turnips.

Undyne knew by this, among other things, that Basket was _her_ child, because _she_ loathed them, too.

It was in the middle of this that Alphys got up to get her phone. It was also still _very_ early, which was why Undyne was even still home to begin with.

But Alphys's voice had gone rather high-pitched and nervous, and that got her wife's attention.

"B-but I'm n-not... I m-mean, I _am_ , b-but I'm not _sure_ \--,"

She paused, biting down on her lip hard, her eyes wide. She shifted her weight from foot-to-foot, and her tail was rigid and low.

She was not happy; that much was clear.

"But, Asriel--,"

This perked Undyne's interest more, as while she knew that Alphys and Asriel were friends, and they sometimes spent their days together, it was rare for him to call _this_ early.

"Okay... Y-yes... Okay. Bring anything, everything, I don't care... Yes, alright... S-see you soon."

She hung up, then stared at the phone like it had betrayed her.

"Love?" Undyne asked gently, and she snapped out of her reverie and jumped, looking over at her in surprise.

"Oh, uhm, Frisk n-needs Asriel today, in the Chambers, s-so he asked me t-to watch... Nicky," Alphys finally explained, looking haunted by the prospect.

"Well, so?" Undyne shrugged. "It's just one day, and Nicky's almost six, isn't she? Won't be so hard, compared to _this_ demon," she added, shooting an annoyed glare at her own daughter, as she'd just succeeded in throwing her spoon down to the floor - again.

"But she's... _big_ ," Alphys protested. "I get _babies_ , but _kids_?" She shook her head. "Asriel should have asked someone else!"

Undyne frowned. "No, he asked the _best_ person. It's _Nicky_ , Alphy. You _know_ Nicky - you _love_ Nicky!"

"Kids are so different when their parents aren't around," Alphys answered, nervously fussing with her phone. "What if Nicky is really a hellraiser without them?"

"Then you can trap her in a cage of staffs," Undyne replied cheerfully, making Alphys scowl. "Come on, Alphy, it's _Nickname Dreemurr_. What could possibly go--?"

"No! Shut up! Don't say it or I'm making _you_ eat those turnips!"

Undyne pouted. "Harsh."

"I'm sorry," Alphys said at once, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm scared. I-I don't want to mess things up."

Undyne smiled at her. "You won't," she told her confidently, so much that Alphys's expression softened a little. "You're a great mum, a great aunt, and a wonderful monster."

Alphys bit her lip, then moved across the room and hugged Undyne tight, food-splattered shirt and all.

Undyne laughed softly - as did Basket, who found it _very_ funny - and rubbed her wife's back slowly. She felt Alphys sigh and relax a little, and she kissed her forehead.

"C-can I call you? When I need you?" Alphys asked.

" _If_ you need me, yes," Undyne corrected gently.

"Okay," Alphys nodded. She pulled away and stood up straight, her face settling into one of grim determination.

Basket clapped suddenly, and this time, they both laughed.

* * *

"Auntie Alphys!"

Nicky collided with her the moment she opened the door, and Alphys grunted and staggered, catching her as best as she could.

Nicky giggled and hugged her tight, and Alphys smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey," Asriel said from behind her, holding a big, packed bag in one hand, the other scratching the back of his head. He was blushing. "I'm _really_ sorry about this, Alphys."

Alphys smiled up at him, scooping Nicky up into her arms and standing up again. Nicky clung to her, still grinning.

"It's okay," she admitted. "J-just... a little nerve-wracking."

"Nicky is a _good_ _kid_ ," Asriel almost protested, walking in and setting the bag on the counter.

"I know that," Alphys agreed, still smiling. Nicky was blushing, now. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well," Asriel replied, going over and standing over the both of them - but mostly over his daughter. "Nicky knows to be on her _best behaviour_ today, as well as to help you with Basket in any way she can. Right?"

Nicky smiled again, so wide that her fangs showed. "Yes, Papi!" she said cheerfully, bouncing a little. "I like Basket, and Aunties Alphys and Undyne!"

"Undyne's not here," Alphys corrected her gently. "She had to work today."

"Oh," Nicky blinked, shrugging. "That's okay."

Asriel smiled. "Alright, I think we're all on the same page." He met Alphys's gaze, his expression now serious. "If you need me, call me. Doesn't matter what for. There's food, spare clothes, toys, books, and a phone in the bag for Nicky. She's toilet-trained, and she'll tell you when she's hungry."

Alphys nodded. It was information she already knew, but she also knew that saying it aloud was comforting to them both.

"I also wanna play games with you and Basket, Auntie," Nicky added a little shyly.

"Puzzles," Asriel supplied. "She loves them."

"Like her mami," Alphys agreed, and she and Asriel shared a smile at that.

"Alright, speaking of which," Asriel concluded, leaning down to kiss Nicky's cheeks, before hugging both Alphys and Nicky at once. "Thank you, Alphys. You... you know how I am... with trust. This means a _lot_."

Alphys nodded. "I'll be sure to hold onto that trust," she promised.

"Be good," Asriel told Nicky, who nodded with sudden seriousness, and he smiled.

Then, as if worried he wouldn't leave unless he did it quickly, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"I love Papi," Nicky declared, looking at Alphys with that same sombreness. "But he worries a lot."

"He loves you very much," Alphys explained, gently placing Nicky back onto her feet. "He just wants you to be safe."

"I'm safe with you," Nicky said confidently, grinning again. "You're family!"

Alphys smiled at her warmly. "Yes," she agreed.

"Where's Basket?" Nicky asked, looking around.

"In her playpen," Alphys said. "Want to play with her?"

When Nicky clapped her hands together and nodded, Alphys laughed and went to get her.

The moment Basket saw Nicky, she screamed with joy and started trying to squirm her way free of Alphys's arms. With another laugh, Alphys placed her on the floor, and she crawled as fast as possible to Nicky, grabbing onto her legs and screaming again, the sound ending in delighted giggles - ones that Nicky joined in on.

Nicky sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, and Basket immediately crawled into them, babbling non-stop at Nicky.

Nicky listened, not understanding a word but loving the sounds, and when Basket appeared to be done, Nicky started talking to her.

"So, Papi and Mami have to work together today," she began, and Alphys sat down next to them. "And though I miss Papi, I'm happy that I get to spend time with _you_ , Bassy!"

Nicky looked up at Alphys and grinned at her, too. "And Auntie!" she added. "I wanna teach you some puzzles!"

"Basket might be too young for the kinds of puzzles you're used to, Nicky," Alphys said gently.

"Oh, I know," Nicky agreed, tickling Basket's cheeks and making her giggle. "I'm gonna start with baby puzzles, because she's a baby. And when she gets smarter, so will the puzzles."

Alphys was touched by this, and her smile was warm. " _You're_ very smart, Nickname."

"No," Nicky answered. "Just makes sense is all."

"Or maybe it's both," Alphys replied, touching her downy cheek gently.

Nickname smiled and squirmed a little, blushing, and Alphys recognised Frisk in that reaction with tender surprise.

"Have you had breakfast, Nicky?" Alphys then asked, rising to her feet and stretching out her back a little, squeaking. (Basket watched her and laughed, clapping a few times, her tiny ears twitching when she heard her mum's back crack and crunch.)

Nicky considered. "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a snack."

Alphys nodded, appreciating this honesty. "Alright. What would you like? I can make you both a snack."

Basket lit up, recognising that word above all the rest, and she grinned, then squeaked out her favourite word, "Yum!"

It was one of a few handfuls of words she knew by now, alongside 'Mum', 'Ma', 'Ow', 'Nope', 'Nicks', and 'Ngaah!', to choose a few.

Nicky giggled and hugged her, and Basket wiggled in delight, grabbing onto her hair and pulling. Nicky was so used to this by now that she barely blinked.

"I'd _love_ some cookies!" Nicky then admitted.

Alphys smirked. "Nice try," she replied, bending down to pull her daughter's hands loose of her cousin's hair.

Nicky giggled. "Worth a shot!" she agreed, nonplussed. "Okay, maybe some juice and crackers?"

Alphys nodded, getting to her feet again and going back to the kitchen, and Basket suddenly looked at her with great interest.

Nicky scooped her up carefully (she was on the heavy side for an almost one-year-old) and followed, and when Alphys saw how Nicky held Basket, she laughed; Nicky had wrapped her arms across Basket's chest, under her arms, and held her to her own chest, grinning - something Basket shared.

Alphys decided that this would be a rather nice day, indeed.

* * *

Hubris comes in all kinds of varieties.

Alphys's ended up appearing in the form of a nap.

By mid-morning, Alphys was _beat._

It wasn't exactly her fault, as Basket was her first baby, and while, at this time, she was the epitome of health, she was still dreadfully out of shape.

It took a _lot_ to keep up with Bassy.

It took _more_ to keep up with Bassy _and_ Nicky, despite Nicky being a very good kid, and never one to break rules.

But even _she_ could be bit by mischief, and when she woke up and found her aunt passed out on the couch in front of the TV, Basket equally out upon her chest, Nicky smiled – and snuck away.

She did this often; she had very little patience for naps, and found them to be wastes of time if she wasn't sleepy. So usually, even with Asriel, she'd sneak away while the adults slept and thus collected their spoons, and found ways to amuse herself quietly.

Only, when she found herself tiptoeing to the basement, she found a small shadow slithering behind her.

Somehow, Basket had slid out of Alphys's arms, and was now crawling behind Nicky, looking rather smug about it, too.

“Bass!” Nicky hissed, closing the basement door and kneeling down in front of her.

Basket wiggled with delight, and Nicky smiled, unable to help it. She loved her little cousin, after all, and was especially flattered when Basket made it clear that she loved her cousin, back.

“Bassy, you can't go down stairs, yet,” Nicky explained slowly, watching as Basket listened sharply, her eyes narrowing. “You can't walk, so stairs won't work.”

Basket frowned, then lit up and held up her hands. “Nicks!” she declared, the only explanation she required for herself.

Nicky was young, herself, but even a five-to-six year old was easy to manipulate, if you were a crafty baby with too-smart parents, and that was Basket, alright. She grinned, flexing her fingers at Nicky, and with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Nicky leaned down, and Basket threw herself up and around her neck.

Nicky grabbed hold of her like she'd seen Alphys do, and held Basket against her hip. She was still rather on the heavier side than most babies her age, but Nicky was a sturdy kid, looking like she would inherit her mother's shape, but her father's height.

So while it took juggling and a bit of adjustment, Nicky could still hold Basket rather well. And Basket helped, clinging onto her tighter whenever Nicky loosened her hold, or relaxed when Nicky tensed up.

“Okay,” Nicky whispered, her hand going back to the doorknob. “Stay with me. We're gonna see what's down here.”

Nicky had forever been forbidden from the basement, not realising that it was for safety rather than secrets; Undyne's exercise equipment, as well as Alphys's storage boxes, from when she'd converted her office into Basket's room, could be rather hazardous.

But Nicky saw only secrets, and, holding her baby cousin to her, slipped through the door, and walked carefully down the stairs, flicking the light on when her hand fell on it.

The room lit up as she got there, and she frowned in disappointment; while the equipment looked interesting, they intimidated Nicky, all the same, and she didn't want to touch any of it (none of it looked safe for little fingers).

Basket, however, looked bored; Nicky had no way of knowing that Basket had been down here dozens of times, in her parents' arms, and once she learnt she couldn't touch anything, she deemed the place unworthy of her and found it dull.

Until her eyes landed on something colourful, atop one of Alphys's boxes, and she squeaked, pointing at it and making urgent noises.

Nicky followed her, and smiled.

They walked over to the box, and Bass's hand slammed down instantly onto the swatch of colour emerging from the box.

When she saw Nicky nod, she screamed and pulled on it.

From the box emerged a stuffed fox, and Basket was in immediate joy-mode, holding it to her like a precious thing and yammering about it non-stop happily.

Nicky grinned. “You lost that? And now it's back?”

Basket beamed at her, nodding and bouncing a little.

“Sweet,” Nicky decided, using Undyne's favourite word.

_“Nickname!”_

Alphys's voice was panicked and shrill, so Nicky quickly rushed toward and up the steps, just as Alphys threw the door open and started down.

Both froze, but Basket did not, shrieking with joy and holding up her fox.

Alphys blinked with surprise, momentarily distracted. “Oh! _That's_ where it went!”

Then, she shook her head, and frowned at her niece.

“Nickname,” she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nicky blushed, but hid behind her cousin. “I'm sorry, I was _so_ _bored_!” she admitted.

Alphys opened her mouth, about to chastise her – but then closed it. _She'd_ been the one to fall asleep, without checking if Nicky was, too, and the blame was her own, _not_ Nicky's.

“Please wake me next time,” Alphys advised, instead. “It's very dangerous down here, and now you see why. But I probably should've shown this to you first, anyway.”

Nicky peered out from behind her Basket-shield (an irony that would come back to her years later and make her laugh – then sob), and whispered, “You're not mad?”

“I was scared,” Alphys admitted. “ _Very_ scared. So I sounded angry, but I was not. Not at you.”

Nicky relaxed, and with her, so did Basket, who resumed waving the lost fox at her mum and grinning proudly.

Alphys leaned down, scooped her free of Nicky's arms, and kissed her cheeks. Nicky relaxed, feeling so much lighter, and Alphys leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Together, they went back upstairs – and this time, Alphys stayed awake, even when both children were passed out.

Something Alphys remained til the very end of the day, one that passed without further incidents like that - and was still rather fun, most of all.

* * *

Therefore, when Asriel came by to pick his daughter up, he was amazed by Alphys's exhaustion.

“Uh,” he greeted, picking up his sleepy daughter. “You okay? Was she from hell?”

“No,” Alphys decided honestly. “Just curious. But I couldn't nap.”

Asriel frowned at his daughter, who was oblivious, as she was asleep, again.

He sighed. “Snuck away on you, huh?” he wondered. "How often?"

Alphys glared at him. “You knew she did that and never _warned_ me?!”

Asriel blushed. “I thought she'd act like an angel for you. I guess she really _does_ see you as close family.”

Oddly, that flattered Alphys, and she relaxed.

“Okay. W-well, now I know, so...” She looked away. “If you ever n-need...”

She trailed off, feeling silly, now.

“Okay,” Asriel replied happily, understanding right away. “I know she'd love that.”

Alphys smiled, and with a hug, they parted, and Alphys was alone with Basket, once more. Basket sleepily peered up at her, before shoving the rescued fox into Alphys's face – and giggling.

Alphys hugged her closer and carried her to the chair, curling up with her – and resuming her nap, until Undyne came home to wake her.

Undyne kissed her nose, and Alphys stirred awake with a smile. Their eyes met, and Undyne said, "Hey cuties!"

Sure enough, Basket was waking up, too - and the moment her eyes fell on her mom, she screamed and threw herself right at Undyne, who caught her with practised ease and a chuckle. 

"How'd it go?" Undyne wondered, sitting down beside Alphys on the couch, with Basket in her lap. 

"They went into the basement," Alphys sighed. Undyne paled, but Alphys smiled weakly. "Bassy screamed when she found her fox, and it woke me, so they're okay."

"Oh, the fox was down there?" Undyne blinked, letting that distract her. "How?" She peered down at her daughter, who peered back happily, her tail wagging. "Did you sneak it down there, Peridot?"

"Ma!" Basket replied cheerfully, grabbing hold of Undyne's cheeks. "Hi!"

Undyne looked over at Alphys, who was smiling warmly at them both; Alphys loved seeing them together. 

"What happened after that?" 

"I stayed awake," Alphys admitted, rubbing her eyes. "And made sure they were safe. And now I'm exhausted." 

"Go nap," Undyne replied. "I'll wake you for supper."

Alphys nodded. "Thank you."

She got up and shuffled down the hall, but then, Undyne called her back, and she blinked, turning around.

"I told you that you could," Undyne said, grinning at her. 

Alphys blushed. "Y-yes... you were right... th-thank you!" She then squeaked, turned around, and vanished into their bedroom. 

Both Undyne and Basket laughed, finding Alphys funny, but for different reasons. 

After that, Alphys babysat for Nicky several times, and each time, she learnt something new about her niece, and also learnt how to take care of older kids better and better. 

And, she was also getting to know Nicky as a _person_ , something they'd both cherish and be grateful for, decades later. 

Nicky truly was family, indeed. 


End file.
